Girl Almighty
by HemoSnixxual
Summary: Santana is head cheerleader of McKinley High's Cheerios. Brittany is the glee club's best dancer. The pair have been dating for two years and are determined to be happy, no matter who or what may come in their way. Summary sucks,give it a shot. *Brittana* *Skank!Quinn* *Faberry in later chapters* Somewhat AU.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an idea that's been stirring up over the last few days. I figured I go ahead and start it since im almost done with Here Comes Forever.**

** Before you get into it, I want you to know that it IS AU for the most part. Some things are the same,some are different.**

**Also,this story won't be near as angsty as Here Comes Forever or Take Me Home Tonight. There will be drama,but not so much angst.**

***I own nothing except the mistakes.**

* * *

"Seriously,S, that face is so unattractive."

I keep my eyes trained on the Irish dick who is currently giving Brittany the look that suggest he would much rather be doing certain things with her. Seriously ,when were people gonna realize that Brittany S. Pierce was my girl and not some fuckable person you could use and manipulate at your own convenience?

The two of us have been dating since sophomore year and we're now seniors,so tell me why someone would even think to cross me when it comes to Britt. Santana Lopez was not one to fuck with, and Brittany's little Irish was gonna get his own if he keeps his wondering eyes..well,wondering.

"Who is that kid?"

Sugar takes a sip of her ridiculously gross looking protein shake and shrugs. "Some new kid. I heard he joined those loser geeks in the glee club."

"Hey! My girlfriend isn't a loser."

"Sorry,aspergers."

I roll my eyes,used to the other girl's self proclaimed asperger syndrome and focus my gaze back on Brittany,who is now staring right at me with a shy smile,taking a seat next to a pair of Asians and a guy who looks like he has sticks for hair. I smile back at her and give her a wink,smiling when her cheeks turn visibly pink.

"Ugh,I'm gonna puke."

"Oh fuck you and your aspergers."

"No,this protein shake is really gross." Sugar makes a twisted face and puts the cup on the table. "You know I'm like,yours and Britt's biggest fan. Speaking of which,guess who totally asked me out? Quinn!"

"Oh now I'm going to be sick."

Quinn Fabray,also known as head Skank, was ultimately known as McKinley's HBIC. Well,behind me of course. Us Cheerios and those wanna be Jerry Springer reject group of SKANKS have had this ridiculous rivalry ever since Quinn dyed her hair pink and chopped that shit off to her shoulders.

"Sugar,you're not even gay." I say. "What happened to you and,what's his name, Abram's?"

"Artie? He was so last week S."

"So now you're gonna hook up with Fabray of all people?"

She shrugs. "Probably not. But I am going to the party she invited me to this Friday. You and Britt should come. "

"Who's party is it?"

"Duh,Puck's. Who else throws bitching parties in this lame ass town?"

* * *

After lunch is free period,which me and Brittany always spend together in the choir room or either on the football field under the bleachers. Today's choice being the latter.

As amazingly hot and beautiful as my girlfriend may be, we unfortunately don't spend all of our time sharing sweet lady kisses but instead talk about our day or make plans for future dates and what not. Like right now as we sit on this raggedy old couch that Puckerman and Finn somehow managed to get, Brittany's sitting in my lap with her arms wrapped around my neck,explaining how Mr. Shue is once again giving Rachel Berry the sectionals solo. Which honestly is complete and utter bullshit because while my girl is without a doubt THE best dancer,along with Mike Chang,in Lima, she also has a voice of gold and deserves a little something for her hard work.

"Why does that hobbit always get to be front and center? You're just as amazing!"

Brittany shakes her head. "Rachel's voice must have been,like,created by the gods or something. She has all the luck."

I squeeze her waist. "Well,forget about Grandma Berry. How about I come over later? Me,you,and even Lord Tubnington can cuddle up and watch some sweet valley high. Maybe even get our sweet lady kisses on?"

"San. That wouldn't work out. LT is a boy cat."

I let out a chuckle. "Right. Well how about just you and I get our sweet lady kisses on?"

The blonde nods,and I can't help but smile when I noticed her cat like blue eyes shining. I lean up just enough and kiss her softly on her pink lips. "I love you,B."

"And I love you."

"This much?" I ask and hold my thumb and pointer finger about an inch apart.

"What?" She smiles,shaking her head no. "I love you to the moon and back. Which is at least 238,855 miles at perigee. If you go with the apogee approach its about 252,088 miles. Either way I love you lots."

"You are so smart." I say after a minute and stare at her in amazement. "How did I of all people get so lucky?"

"Fate."

* * *

**its a little short,but will get longer as the story progresses. Let me hear your thoughts! **


	2. Chapter 2

***First and foremost and do not recommend reading the first half of this while people are around. **

***this chapter introduces a few of Brittany's insecurities, along with her history with one if the fellow Glee club members. **

**Fluff,fluff,and even more fluff. And a little smut.**

* * *

I slip my tongue into Brittany's mouth while the blonde lays on top of me,my nails soflty scraping up the back of her thighs and slightly under those cheer shorts of mine that she loves oh so much.

Even though getting down and dirty is always inevitable when it comes to us two,it honestly all started off innocent this time.

I followed Brittany into her house and instead if going straight to her room like we usually would, we changed into something a little more comfortable and flopped on the couch,turning on the TV and watching some re runs of some crime show.

But then Britt got bored and kept making sexual related puns and innuendos and one thing led to another and here we are. Her lying on top of me while my back is against the arm rest of the sofa,our tongues battling for dominance.

"You make me feel so good." I whisper,grabbing her thighs and pulling her into me,causing both of us to let out a grunt."I'm glad you're all mine."

"I'm glad you actually chose me."

"What do you mean?"

She sighs,leaning her elbow on the side of the couch but stays sat in my lap. "Its just,I'm not that smart you know? I'm failing everything and I'm in Glee,which is like social suicide."

"Britt.."

"I'm just saying. You're head cheerleader and could have anyone you wanted."

I shake my head,knowing this was one of those times where she doubted herself or her relationship with me. "B,I haven't wanted anyone but you since ninth grade. So when you finally became my girl sophomore year I was estatic. I still am. You're so,so smart. Not to mention gorgeous. I don't even want to think about anyone else but you."

"Yeah?"

"Hells yeah."

She smiles at me,not just any smile but that smile that shows all of her teeth and her eyes crinkle even more. She cups my cheeks and pulls me into another kiss. "I love you so much,San. I can't ever stop wanting you." She bites my lip,causing me to groan.

She knows that's a weak spot for me.

"The way you get so protective over me. Its so hot."

"Thats because your mine."

"Yes." She hisses,grinding onto my thigh.

I can already start to feel her heat through those shorts rub onto my own leg,and grab the girls hips to press her into my thigh even more,whispering into her ear knowing that dirty talk was one of her ultimate turn ons.

"You're so wet already,aren't you Britt Britt? I can feel it. Smear it onto my leg baby. I wanna know how much of this is because of me."

"Fuck." She grits her teeth and starts moving faster against my thigh. "Its all you,San."

"Yeah?"

"I cant-I need more.."

I watch as she slips her shirt off,followed by her shorts and then undergarments; leaving her in all of her glory. A sight that I'm pretty sure I will never,ever,ever get tired of.

She stands there staring at me,and I quickly shake my head. "Show me how bad you want it,B."

The blonde wastes no time sitting herself back on top of me,her glistening sex on my lower belly where I have the perfect view. She lowers a hand to her core,spreading herself open where I can see clear as day how swollen and wet she is. I can't help but to crave it and run the tips of my pointer and middle finger through her and bringing them to my mouth,groaning at the musty,yet sweet taste that is Brittany. "I want you to ride my face,baby."

* * *

Later that night we're cuddled up in Brittany's bed,with her being the big spoon of course,when the door to her bedroom slams open startling us both. "Sugar?"

"Motta in the house,Bitches." She gives us a wink and all but struts over to us,flopping down on the foot of the bed. "That Irish kid let me in."

"Yeah that's Rory. He's gonna be staying here for awhile."

That catches my attention quick. The same Irish dick that was undressing my girl with his eyes a few days back? Oh hell no. I was gonna set his ass straight if he was gonna be under the same roof as Brittany.

"Babe.." She coos in my ear and tightens her hold around my waist. "He knows I'm taken,I promise."

"Yeah,he better." I grumble,still not entirely satisfied."Anyways,Sugar what are you doing here?"

"Duh, I came to remind you about Puck's party."

"That isn't until tomorrow night."

She shrugs. "I just wanted to make sure you didn't forget. Are you gonna go,B?"

"Probably not. Puck and I go back a little too far.."

Gross. Did I forget to mention that Brittany and Puckerman used to date? If I remember correctly,it was from 6th grade to the 9th. He was her first everything. And then one night he cheated on her with Fabray,knocking that skank(no pun intended) up. Of course word got around,it led to a nasty break up and well. He we are. Quinn gave up the baby,Puck is still a manwhore and Britt and I are together.

Not that I'm complaining. Brittany is my everything and I love her to death,I just wish she hadn't had to get hurt so much in order for us to meet one anither and start dating. She deserves nothing but happiness.

I turn around so that I'm facing her and wrap an arm around her waist,nuzzling her neck. "It's his loss,Britt Britt."

"Ugh,I'm getting a toothache from all the sweetness."

"Sugar, I really want to spend time with my girl."

"Awe that's so sweet. But I really think you and Britt should spend some time together,so I'll leave." She comes over,giving brittany and I each a kiss on the cheek before walking out ,throwing a "later bitches" over her shoulder.

"Are you okay, B? I know bringing him up is sort of a sore subject."

She shrugs. "Yeah. I have you don't I?"

"Always,Britt. Always."

* * *

**theres chapter two. **

**Fave,follow,review if you have time.**

**Thank you for your feedback. ㈏5**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow,thanks for the feedback. You guys are amazing. :) **

**This chapter may have a few grammar mistakes (more than usual), but that's because I've been SO busy all day and its late as hell right now. But I wanted to give you guys who read this a little something so..here it is.**

***I own nothing. Everything belongs to GLEE.**

***well,I do take credit for the mistakes.**

**Enjoy. ㈏6**

* * *

"Well,well,well. A Cheerio has the nerve to come on our rooftop."

"I need to speak with Lucy Q." I cross my arms and look at the group of girls in front of me ,lifting an eyebrow. "Alone."

Quinn nods at her friends,signalling that it was okay to leave her alone with me. They eye me as they walk past,mumbling something about not going too far just in case.

Once they're out of sight I focus my gaze back on the pink haired girl,who was now sitting in one of the many lounge chairs set up on the building.

"How can I help you,Lopez."

"I wanna know which one of you SKANKS slushied Brittany this morning."

She stares at me for a minute,taking a puff of her cigarette. "You need to be careful with those sort of accusations."

"Its not an accusation when my girlfriend is currently in the bathroom with bloodshot eyes and Girl Chang, trying to get the blue gunk out of her hair."

"And you think we did it?"

I shrug. There was no way one of my Cheerios would be dumb enough to cross me like that,so that leaves the SKANKS and the jocks. I'm pretty sure with Finn and Puck being on the football team and in GLEE club,it wasn't the jocks.

Quinn sighs. "Look,Britt and I have always been cool-"

"Until you slept with her boyfriend and got knocked up but,ya know."

"Anyways." She narrows her eyes. "Brittany has always been a good person. My SKANKS know who to and not to mess with. Britt being one of them."

"Well who in the hell did it,Fabray?"

"Why don't you just ask her?"

"Duh because she knows I have anger problems and will go Lima fucking heights." I huff out,running a hand through my hair. "Oh yeah,what's this little rumor about you asking Sugar out?"

She chuckles. "It wasn't like that. I needed her help."

"With?"

"Nosey much?"

"She's my best friend. Its just as much my business as anyone else's."

She puts her cigarette out and stares off into the distance. "I needed her help with Rachel."

* * *

After my little confrontation with Fabray,that in all honesty left me more traumatized then anything due to the fact that she secretly had the hots for Rachel Fucking Berry of all people, I made my way to the bathroom where Brittany was sitting against the wall with her knees to her chest and tear streaks down her face,all the while Tina sat beside her for I'm guessing moral support.

I give the Asian girl a thankful smile as she stands up and quietly walks out. I quickly take her place and wrap an arm around Brittany's shoulders,pulling her into me. My heart drops to my stomach when she buries her face into my neck and let's out a choked sob.

We sit there for a good twenty minutes until she pulls away,wiping under her eyes. "I just don't understand why this keeps happening. I'm so nice to everyone."

"_Keeps happening_?" I raise my eyebrows. "You mean this has happened before?"

"Just a few times. Its nothing really.."

"Nothing? Brittany tell me who is doing this. Now."

She shakes her head,a few more tears rolling down her face. "I just want to go home. I'll call you tonight okay?" She stands up,pulling me up with her and places a kiss on my lips

I grab her hips to keep her in place,kissing her even softer a few more times in attempt to convey my love for her. She has to know she means so much. "I love you,B." I rub my nose against hers, something that's always made her smile and as usual,it doesn't fail. She gives me one,even if its just a twitch of the lips,but its something.

* * *

"What up bitch."

I furrow my eyebrows at Sugar as she walks in my front door,followed by Quinn as I'm sitting on my couch cross legged with a popcorn bowl. "Sugar you have to stop busting into peoples houses like that. What if my parents would have been here?"

"Oh as if. Mama and Papa Lopez are somewhere in the land of Germany."

True. My parents and I have never really been that close due to their insane work schedule as Neurologists. They traveled so much it was unreal,which is why I usually stay at Brittany's place,with Sugar,or here by myself. Tonight being the latter.

"Coach Sylvester is gonna kill you for eating that crap."

"I'll get over it." I shrug. "What you doing here?" I just my chin towards Quinn.

"Just listening to your highness."

Sugar smirks. "You see,I heard about what happened to Britt today. And I,being the amazingly smart,beautiful,without a doubt-"

"Get to it Sugar."

"With me being the amazing person I am, I told Quinn that in order for me to help her with Gay Berry-sorry Aspergers- that she would have to tell us what she knew about B getting slushied."

I swallow the remaining bits of popcorn in my mouth and tilt my head,looking at the pink haired girl. "You told me you didn't know anything."

"No,I said that we didn't do it." She shrugs. "We didn't. But that doesn't mean I don't hear things."

"You know who slushied her?"

She shakes her head. "I don't know much about today's little scene. But awhile back I overheard a few football players talking about how they asked Brittany out and she said no."

I remember that. Dave Karofsky,some bulky guy went all out thinking he could convince my girl to go out with him. Had a shitload of roses and a stuffed animal and everything. Brittany of course turned him down. "I don't remember her getting slushied that day?"

"That's because she didn't. Dave and Rick went to corner her before second period,just as me and the girls were walking by."

"You..you helped her?"

Quinn nods, shrugging a little. "Of course." She says softly. "Britt was my friend once too. She didn't deserve that kind of treatment."

Before I can give any sort thanks,Sugar throws her hands up. "This is so depressing. Let's forget about it for the weekend. Instead of going to Puck's party let's throw our own. It'll be fun!"

"Sugar,B isn't in the mood to leave her house I don't think."

The girl shrugs. "So,let's take the party to her."

* * *

**theres chapter three. **

**I hope you enjoyed. If so fave and/or follow. Maybe even review if you have time. :)**

**I'll TRY to update tomorrow. **

**I hope you guys have a very Merry Christmas㈏6㈏5㈏4㈏3❤**


	4. Chapter 4

**Im really sorry for not updating as fast as I usually do! Just the holidays are mad,ya know? **

**Anyways,once again thanks to those who take the time to read this. You are amazing. Nothing major really happens in this chapter,in just really needed to give you guys one and managed to come up with this. I'm already working on the next one as well so it'll be up tonight or tomorrow.**

***I own nothing except the spelling/grammar errors. Credits go to GLEE and whoever else is involved in the show.**

* * *

After me,Sugar and a very hesitant Quinn decided to, as Sugar put it 'Take the party to Brittany', I grabbed two bottles of vodka from the pantry and we made our way over to the Pierces,where Brent and Susan Pierce were sitting in the living room watching some game show,screaming what they thought were correct answers at the TV. The same old really.

"Hey girls." Susan gives a polite smile. "Quinn,darling its been ages. Come give me a hug!"

Quinn gives a shy chuckle and bends downward towards the couch, wrapping her arms around the older blonde woman. "Its nice to see you,Mrs. Pierce."

"Oh Pish Posh,you're always welcomed here Quinn." Brent waves his hand through the air dismissively. "But I assume you ladies are here for Brittany? She's in her room. Just go on up."

I give him a grateful smile,one with Susan before jutting my head at the other girls towards the stairway,signalling for them to follow me.

Once we make our way and up to Brittany's room, I open the door quietly just in case she's asleep and peek my head in first,seeing the TV glow across the room. I push the door open all the way and slip my shoes off,tip toeing to the bed and gently laying down beside my beautiful girlfriend. Her eyes are shut and she's breathing ever so softly,with the TV light illuminating her fave just enough for me to see her freckles. I can't help but smile and push a stray piece of hair back with the rest of her messy bun.

She slowly opens her blue,memorizing eyes - a smile slowly spreading across her face. "What are you guys doing here?" She asks,looking around at us.

Sugar holds up her purse that contained the two bottles of alcohol. "We're here to party,bitch."

I roll my eyes and help Brittany sit up to where she's at least leaning against the headboard. "How are you feeling,B?"

"I'm okay. " she looks at Quinn who is awkwardly standing against the door,looking everywhere but at her. "I'm glad you're here,Q." She says softly. "I'm glad you all are."

* * *

An hour and almost two bottles of vodka not to mention some of Susan's champagne later, the four of us girls were still in Brittany's room with Britt and I on her bed,Quinn sitting at the computer desk,and Sugar- well now that I mention it Sugar actually left to go use the bathroom about 10 minutes ago I think.

I shrug to myself and lean on my elbow,using my other hand to pull Brittany impossibly closer to me,even though our torsos were already pretty much one with how close we were.

I just cant get enough of her no matter how we lay or what I do. Its like I need to be surrounded with her and everything she is. I nuzzle her cheek and place a wet kiss there,causing her to chuckle. I can't help but to laugh and do it again,and again,and again.

"I mean,do you want me to leave you two alone or.."

I place a quick kiss on Brittany's lips and roll onto my back,making sure to keep an arm around her and one behind my head as I look at Quinn with an amused expression. "Awe,is someone missing their pet hobbit?"

Quinn's face immediately hardens. "Don't call her that,Santana. She's never done anything to you."

"Lighten up,Fabgay. Just a little joke."

"Well no one finds your jokes funny except you so give it a rest."

I roll my eyes but nod anyways. "Why don't you call her up and invite her over?"

Her eyes widen. "No way."

"You mean Quinn SKANK Fabray is actually scared of Rachel Berry? Oh how the tables have turned."

"She's actually at Puck's party I think. I overheard her and Finn talking about it." Brittany throws a leg over my own,snuggling closer to me.

"There you go." I shrug and look back at Quinn. "Berry at A Puckerman party is bound to be a disaster. Head over there and save your girl. And on your way out find Sugar and take her with you. I need some alone time." I wiggle my eye brows at the pink haired girl,earning a grimace. She stands from the chair,mumbling something about having no respect and walks out,leaving Brittany alone for the first time all night.

* * *

I pant into Brittany's ear as she holds me up against her door with my legs wrapped securely around her waist,fingers furiously pumping in and out of me. I loved moments like this. Where she would take full control and practically growl into my ear,demanding that I tell her how much I loved and wanted her. God, possessive Brittany was so damn sexy. Espically knowing that our friends and her parents were right downstairs. That just added to the excitement even more.

"Babe. Baby I wanna try something" she mumbles.

I let out somewhat of a whine when she pulls her fingers out of me,looking at me with furrowed eyebrows. Her now dark blue eyes scan all over my face for a good minute before she slowly puts her lips to mine,kissing me and sucking on my bottom lip gently. It was my turn to furrow my eyebrows,but at the sudden change of atmosphere.

She continued to kiss me passionately, easing a finger back inside of me. Then a second.

And a third. I groaned in surprise at the feeling but continued to kiss her. It wasn't like we hadn't ever went as far as three fingers,we just mainly used two or ate each other out. Hell we barely even used toys unless Brittany wanted to.

And then I felt a fourth and pulled back with a hiss. "Britt.."

"Its okay." She whispers, keeping her hand still.

It wasn't that bad I don't guess,but I could most definitely tell my body wasn't used to this many fingers or being stretched like this. I pushed on her shoulders and attempted to unwrap my legs from her waist but she just shook her head and kept me pinned there.

"Britt I dont-I just can't.."

"Please San? I'm already in now." She pouts. "I promise it will feel good. If it doesn't within the next minute we can stop."

I hestitantly nod,not being able to resist and wrap my arms around her neck,resting my forehead against her shoulder. It seems like forever before the stretching/burning feeling begins to subside and I release a breath I feel like I've been holding the entire time. Its definitely different then what I'm used to,but it doesn't necessarily feel bad. Just a little more full.

"San you're doing so good." Brittany says,without a doubt smiling through her words. She slowly starts to move her hand and I immediately groan into her neck,still not used to the feeling. "I've been wanting to feel you surround my hand.."

Her entire fucking hand?

The thought alone makes me cringe and shake my head.

"Its just a little more San.."

"Fuck!" I don't even try to keep from screaming as I feel myself stretch even more,digging my fingernails into Brittany's shoulder and swallowing the lump that managed to form in my throat.

Deep breath,Santana,deep breath. Its what Brittany wants. She's your girl and you would do anything for her.

Including this.

"Are you okay?"

I nod."yeah. Yeah just go really slow at first okay,baby?"

"Of course,San. I've got you."

* * *

**fave and/or follow. Review if you have time.**

**Thank you so much for reading. ㈏6**


	5. Chapter 5

**I actually finished writing this out last night,and already have the majority of chapter six written out,which should be posted later today.**

**Finally the Karofsky confrontation. It isn't much,but eh.**

*****Also I'm gonna start up the actual Faberry relationship soon and was wondering if I should write it in Rachel or Quinn's POV, or just keep writing how I'm writing? Either way there will be a relationship I just need some input.**

***I own the mistakes. Everything else belongs to GLEE and its producers.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

I'm sore as hell.

That's the very first thing that comes to my mind the next morning when Ibwake up naked in Brittany's bed. Between the alcohol from the night before taking its inevitable affect of giving me a headache and Brittany's sudden want to try new,well, _tricks _, in the sex department, pain is pretty much the only thing I can focus on right now.

I quickly,well,as quick as I can which isn't very fast at all,throw on a pair of Brittany's sweat pants and roll them up so that they'd fit,followed by one of her tank tops. I them go to the bathroom locates right outside of her bedroom and brush my teeth with the toothbrush I keep over here,and wash my face before heading downstairs.

"Well look who's finally awake." Susan smiles at me as soon as I walk into the kitchen.

I give the older woman a tired smile and walk over to the counter where Brittany is sitting,eating a bowl of grapes. She looks so cute in her sky blue onsie that has yellow ducks all over that I can't help but to smile at her as I push her knees apart where I can stand between them. I cup her neck and give her a quick but chaste peck.

"How are you feeling this morning?" She places the bowl beside her and wraps her arms around my waist. I hear Susan chuckle, probably because she thinks Brittany is asking about all of the alcohol we consumed,but I knew better. She was wanting to know if I was sore or not.

And lord knows I am.

I give her a slight shrug. "I'll survive."

"Good." She smiles. She cups one of my cheeks,running her thumb acrossed it and I lean into it out of habit, smiling."You look beautiful by the way."

"Gross,B. I haven't even showered."

"Well now that you mention it.."

I chuckle and playfully push her shoulder.

"I'm serious,S. I love you wearing my clothes. And your bedhead is totally adorable."

"Well you're onesie is pretty awesome."

She cocks her head to the side. "You're just saying that because you bought it."

"You'll never know will you.." I say softly. I wrap my arms around her and lean into her,just surrounding myself in pure Brittany.

Words can't even begin to describe my love for this girl.

* * *

With it being Saturday,The Pierces 'Family Day' , I head to my own house since Sugar isn't answering her phone and I have yet to get Quinn's newest number. I really want to get this show on the road with whoever in the hell slushied Brittany. I mean,its not like I would actually hurt them. Brittany would never forgive me due to her No Violence policy she has going on. But I would definitely give the bastard (or bastards,who knows) a good scare.

And I want to know about Quinn and Berry.

I let out a chuckle at the thought of the two. It just seems weird considering how different they are. Then again Brittany and I aren't that much alike. Brittany is sweet as can be and I'm,well,not.

"Motta has arrived to Casa De Lopez,Bitches"

"About fucking time. What happened to you last night?"

She shrugs and flops down on the sofa beside me. "I went to use the bathroom but somehow ended up in Rory's room."

"That Irish kid?" My eyes widen." Did you hook up with him?"

"No. But it'll probably happen soon. He's really sweet."

"That's..weird and unexpected."

She nods her head. "But then Quinn came in there and so the three of us went to Puck's party, which was amazing by the way,and Q totally scored with Rachel."

I scoff. "Fabray actually hooked up with Berry?'

"What?No." She shakes her head."but they talked like the whole night."

That's hard to imagine. SKANK Quinn talking to dwarf Berry would be like,automatic social suicide for someone as badass as Q. I guess she really did like the hobbit afterall.

* * *

The following Monday Brittany stays out of school,apparently still shaken up about Friday's events. It makes me angry and sad that my girlfriend,an amazing person who wouldn't hurt a fly,feels so bad about herself just because of a few Lima losers feel the need to put her down.

So I decide to take action.

During free period I get my two best co-cheerios,Sugar and Kitty to hunt down the little rat that is always stalking everybody and therefore should know who is doing this to my girl.

"Jacob Ben Israel." I drag his name out as he nervously looks around the gym. "Don't be scared,JBI. I just want to ask you a few questions."

"Like what?"

"I dunno,like who slushied Brittany Friday?"

"What makes you think I know-"

"Cut the crap ,Jacob." Sugar yells,startling all of us. "Everyone in this school knows the little weasel you are so tell us what you know or so help me I'll use every bit of my daddy's money to ship you somewhere nobody has ever heard of. Not. Aspergers."

He visibly swallows. "P-Puck. Puckerman. Noah Puckerman. Yeah. "

Puck.

I feel my blood run cold at the slightest thought of that ratty mohwaked looking mother fucker anywhere near Brittany,but the fact that he slushied her?

He was gonna wish he was never born.

Breathing heavily,I make my way passed the three of them and into the guys locker room where the majority of the football players like to hang out at this time,and don't see any sign once so ever of the boy. "Where's Puckerman?"

Karofsky scoffs. "Puckerman? Why you wanna tap that,Lopez?"

I narrow my eyes and with all of my might push the boy backwards,his back making the lockers rattle.

"Santana,stop."

I ignore Sam and push his arm out from in front of me,getting all in Dave's personal space. "Listen,gorilla." I say lowly. "You don't scare me. So if you ever try to slushy my girl again for not wanting to be with you,Don't think I'll hesitate to kick your ass. Now I'm only gonna ask you one more time. Where. Is. Puck."

"Santana,come on. I'll take you to him." Sam pulls at my waist,but I stayed glued to the spot,a fire burning deep within me as I stare at the bastard who once tried to take Brittany from me.

"What's going on in here? Santana you know girls aren't allowed in here. Out,now." Coach Beist says sternly.

I nod slightly,finally breaking eye contact with Dave before heading out to find Puckerman.

* * *

**fave and/or follow.**

**Review if you have time.**

**Thank you guys for reading. ㈏0**


	6. Chapter 6

**this chapter most definitely has drama. But don't worry,our girls are strong. As you will see. The next chapter is where the Faberry relationship will start rolling,just let me know how you think I should write it. In Quinn/Rachel's POV or continue like I've been writing.**

**Mistakes are mine. Everything else belongs to GLEE.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

I don't even bother to wipe the tears from eyes considering more and more just keep coming. I mean seriously,how can something be going so damn good one minute and the next its all falling apart? Its stupid and it doesn't make sense.

Taking another long,burning sip of Tequila, I lay back in the recliner of the gameroom/bar of my house and stare off into the dimly illuminated room,thinking over today's events.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_After leaving the locker room, Noah had apparently went home sick. _

_Yeah,I'm sure he was oh so sick._

_For the entire day I couldn't stop thinking about that bastard having the guts to slushy Brittany. The girl that he supposedly loved oh so dearly. Not to mention my fucking girlfriend._

_I shake my head in frustration and sigh heavily as I walk into the Pierce's house. It was only four o'clock and Susan doesn't nor Brent get off until five or six,so it was quiet other than Rory who was walking behind me,humming some old ass song. While he went straight for the couch,I went straight for the stairs so I could see my girlfriend and cuddle,maybe even share some sweet lady kisses. They never failed to help my stress go down._

_But all thoughts of being calm went right out of the window as soon as I walked into her room and see who? The one and only Noah fucking Puckerman sitting ontop of her dresser like he owns the place. Sure shes no where near him considering the bed is on the other side of the room basically,but the nerve. The fucking nerve._

_"What in the hell is this?" I spit at the two of them. _

_"I just came to talk to Britt about some things."_

_"Oh like how you slushied her?" _

_He narrows his eyes. " I helped her."_

_"Noah Puckerman doesn't help people. He cheats on them and gets the side chick knocked up."_

_"Santana." Brittany half yells,getting up from the bed. "That's enough."_

_"Are you seriously taking his side right now? After everything he has put you through?"_

_"Brittany and I have moved passed that,Lopez. You need to do the same."_

_"Yeah obviously." I chuckle sarcastically. "Having little play dates and shit while I'm not around. Tell me,exactly how long has this been going on?"_

_"Is everythin okay in here?" Rory walks in,eyeing the three of us._

_I turn to him. "Did you know about this?" I wave my hand between Brittany and Puck. "Does he come over a lot?"_

_He shrugs. "I've seen em round a few times. Dint think anythin of it."_

_"Santana." Brittany states softly but sternly. "I know what you're thinking and it hurts that you think I would ever do that to you."_

_"Yeah,well imagine how I feel." Those are the last words I say before turning and walking out._

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

My eyes fly open and I grimace at the sound of my phone going off. I'm still in the recliner,and considering I'm holding a completely empty bottle of Tequila I'm guessing this is where I fell asleep.

Because of Brittany.

And Puck.

And the argument.

I breathe in a deep breath and sit up in the chair, pulling my phone out of my pocket where its been since leaving Brittany's yesterday .

2:16 am,Tuesday.

5 unread messages.

_**From: Britt Britt -Mon, 5:15 pm READ: can u come back ? Wanna tlk xoxo B**_

_**From: Britt Britt -Mon,5:47 pm READ: jus want 2 xplain evrything , plz xoxo B**_

**_From: Britt Britt -Mon, 9:17 pm READ: lay'n down 4 bed. . . wish u would let me xplain . jus know u r it 4 me san. No 1 else, evr. luv u xoxo B_**

**_From: Britt Britt -Tues, 2:15 am READ: cnt sleep . the thought of lose'n u is 2 much xoxo B_**

I can imagine her laying in her bed,tossing and turning with tear stained cheeks and bloodshot eyes. It breaks my heart. I would honestly love to know what In the hell is/was going on,but its late as hell and if there is anything I know for certain its that Brittany S. Pierce is one person I can't afford to lose anytime soon.

Or at all.

I quickly type my response.

_**To: Britt Britt -Tues, 2:18 am READ: ur stuck w me for ever B . . get some zzzz. Tlk tom. XxSanXx**_

* * *

The next day I of course got to school late as hell due to my activities the previous night which caused me to sleep in a little later than I should have. But once I got there I made it my mission to find Brittany ASAP, and I did. Waiting for me in our usual spot during free period,under the bleachers on the football field.

"You're not wearing your cheer uniform?"

I shake my head. "Told coach I was too sick to participate today which really isn't a lie."

Brittany nods awkwardly. "I know you hate Puck for what he did to me while him and I were together and nothing is gonna redeem him for the pain he caused. But he is a really good friend to me,San.."

I resist the urge to scoff or roll my eyes,and instead nod for her to continue.

"I haven't ever mentioned it because I knew you would be upset. But when Jacob threw that slushie on me the other day,Puck-"

"Jacob?" I furrow my eyebrows."Ben Isreal? That lite rat told me Puck slushied you."

She shakes her head,keeping her voice soft. "It was Jacob. Puck is the one who pushed him away though. That's why he was at the house. He was checking on me to make sure I was okay and to see if JBI had tried anything else."

"I'm sorry." I mumble. " about this whole situation you know? Its just..I'm supposed to take care of you. Not your ex of four damn years."

She shakes her head and stands from the worn out couch and walks over until she's standing right in front of me. Her blue eyes stare right into my own brown orbs,holding nothing but love and adoration and then it hits me how stupid I actually am to think,even for a second,that she would have done anything with Puck. She treats me so,so good. Better than I even deserve,and yet I had the nerve to think such things.

"San.." She grabs both of my hands with her own,speaking softly. "I don't know what the future holds. But I do know that you're it for me. Okay? Not Puck. Not anyone else. Just you. Forever."

I smile at the idea of growing old with her. "Forever,huh?"

* * *

**fave and/or follow,review if you have time.**

**Thank you ㈎9**


	7. Chapter 7

**you meet Santana's mom in this chapter. **

**Also a mention of Faberry at the end. I know I said I was gonna start it this chapter but it will be the next before anything major happens with those two.**

**As usual thank you guys for taking the time to read.**

**All mistakes are mine. Everything else belongs to glee.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Baby please" I beg,laying on my bed naked. My legs are bent at the knee and spread open,completely revealing myself to the blonde standing at the foot of the bed clearly enjoying the view.

We have seriously been at this for an hour and she has yet to do anything to me except leer and demand me to do things. Which is hot,don't get me wrong,but I really need to get off. I feel like I'm about to fucking explode.

Brittany cocks her head to the side and walks forward a little bit,sliding her palms slowly up and down my thighs. "What do you want,San?" She asks sweetly.

"You,B."

"My tongue,my fingers.." She strips of her own clothes as she talks,almost in a teasing manner before she pushes my legs back open. "Be specific.." She husks,staring directly at my more than ready center. She licks her lips and her chest almost starts heaving.

"Do it baby.."

Going down on me has always been one of Brittany's favorite things to do in bed. And to be honest, I love it just as much if not more. The way she'll taste just like me after she's done, or the way she'll smile at me and whisper sweet nothings all the while pleasuring me. You get the point.

We both like it.

A lot.

I feel her lick the inside of my left thigh and she hums in contentment before licking straight up my core.

"You taste so good San.."

"Yeah?"

She nods and sucks my clit into her mouth, flicking her tongue at the same time causing me to groan out and run my fingers through her hair,pulling her into me even more. "So fucking good,B."

"Mm 'ick y ongue nnn?"

"Yeah..yeah stick tour tongue in baby"

She doesn't hesitate and I feel her tongue slide inside of me,immediately moving. She doesn't even bother moving it in and out,but instead keeps it inside and moves around- the main thing that always makes me come so fucking hard.

But before I have time to come undone, my bedroom door swings open revealing my mami.

My eyes go wide and I do my best to cover myself up with whatever is around while Brittany falls to the floor,somewhere. "M-mami wh-what are you doing here?"

She holds her hands over her eyes as a shield and shakes her head,mumbling something about being in the living room.

I stare at the cieling,breathing hard. This was going to be awkward.

* * *

After putting on some simple clothes,Brittany and I hesitantly make our way into the living room where mami was on the sofa,flipping through some folders. "Hola Mami." It came out a lite strained but let's be honest. Getting caught being eaten out is pretty embarrassing,especially if its your fucking mother.

She looks up and smiles the signature Lopez smile at Brittany and myself,closing the folder. "Well now that you ladies are a little decent.." She chuckles.

I roll my eyes and sit in the rocking chair beside the sliding glass door ,pulling Brittany into my lap. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh am I not welcomed into my own house?"

"Of course,but you didn't call or anything so.."

She shrugs."I wanted to suprise you. Your papi wanted to come-"

"But couldn't,yeah I've heard it before." I wave dismissively. Its not that I didn't like him,because he's my dad. I love him to death. But even though both him and Mami worked all of the time,he worked the most out of the two. I would be nice to see him whenever mami took the time to come back home.

"So,Brittany how have you been?" Mami changes the subject and smiles politely at Brittany. "Santana been treating you okay?"

Brittany gives me a smile and looms back at her. "Yes mam. She's really good to me."

"I'm so glad you two are still together. I remember Kara and let me just say-"

"Mami." I send her a pleading look.

Kara was my first girlfriend-my only girlfriend actually,other than Brittany,whom I dated freshman year of highschool. The two of us met on the cheerios and got drunk one night and ended up sleeping together. After that we fooled around and eventually I asked her to be my girl. But then all of that mess with Puckerman and Brittany went down and being Brittany's best friend,I was gonna be there for her. Kara got mad,made me choose,and I chose Brittany. Got dumped right on the spot. Britt and I started dating the next year and bam. Here we are. Two years later,seniors,and so in love.

"I'm just saying I warned you about that girl over and over."

I roll my eyes just as Sugar walks through the door.

"Awe did I miss the surprise?" She asks,looking around.

Mami nods. "Good thing too,Sug. I walked in on them two in a very compromising position."

"You get used to it." Sugar waves her hand dismissively and takes a seat beside mami. "I've walked in on them right where we are sitting,in the kitchen,in the game room,pool,-"

Mami scrunches her nose. "In the pool? How does that even work?"

"Its easy." Brittany shrugs. "Santana just leaned against the wall and I went unde-"

"Okay B" I laugh awkwardly,trying to get her to be quiet. "Anyways,Sugar you knew about her being back?"

"Well duh,Maribel and I are like. The same person. Only I'm not as Spanish or old. Sorry. Aspergers."

"I don't think your old Mrs. Lopez. I think you're pretty hot to be honest. If I was dating your daughter,I'd totally-"

I raise my eyebrows at Brittany,challenging her. "You'd what,now?"

She doesn't say anything,only lays her head on my shoulder. "I love you,San."

"Yeah that's what I thought."

* * *

"Update from Quinn,Bitches!"

"Sugar I am seriously right beside you." I groan,irritated."Don't yell."

"You always get so grumpy when Britt leaves. I hate to see what you're gonna be like after graduation."

Yeah,that thought had crossed my mind a lot recently as well. I haven't really thought about college or anything,just the fact that I didn't wanna separate from Brittany. Or hell,even Sugar. Those two are my backbone. We still had four months until then,so I'll just talk to them next time we're all three together again.

"Okay,what about Q?"

Sugar looks at her phone. "Its a message that says,and I quote, 'ran into Rachel while at BreadstiX's . . agreed to watch her next performance in GLEE club. Finally getting somewhere.' End quote" she places a hand on her chest dramatically. "How cute are they?"

"Oh please,it's not like they're on a honeymoon. Q still needs to up her game."

Sugar smirks at me. "Trust me,S. Quinn knows what she's doing."

* * *

**fave and/or follow.**

**Review if you have time.**

**Thank you ㈏8**


	8. Chapter 8

**hey guys! Just wanted to say sorry I haven't updated in a day or so. I should have an update for this before the week is over. In the meantime,feel free to check out my new story Nightingale ,which I'm really excited about. **

**Thanks for the support! ? ﾟﾒﾜ****?**

**Xoxo,c**


	9. Chapter 9

**omfg you guys. I've rewritten this chapter so many times I could cry. I'm sorry its a little shorter than the others but I've been so busy,like Seriously new years eve was crazy and I nearly got my ass beat because this girls boyfriend kept flirting with me. But I survived and I hope you did too. **

**I would just like to point out that our girls are back on TV SOON and I'm excited shit. Ugjsnsjisnjdjsjsjsjsje**

**Anyways,Thanks for reading. Sorry for the mistakes.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"So,you looked really hot running those laps." Brittany tilts her head to the side and smiles at me.

I wipe the sweat off of my forehead with my McKinley T Shirt lifting it up to reveal my toned stomach. I dont miss the way her eyes travel to my abdomen and I chuckle a little bit. "Is someone feeling a little frisky?"

"Around you? Always."

"So why don't we take care of that.."

She bites her lip and looks around cautiously, putting her hands on my hips and pulling me flush against her. "Don't challenge me,Lopez."

Let's be honest,with Brittany and myself both being 18 year old females with raging and unpredictable hormones its only natural to take full advantage of any given situation that involves the chance of taking one another.

Including in public places.

For example at the mall in a dressng room,at a restaurant in the bathroom,at Burt's tire shop in the car (while it was being worked on), a few stalls in the schools bathrooms,a few desks,and my favorite; the janitors closet.

"Or we can wait until we get to your place that way I'll have all the time in the world to make you scream my name." She shrugs. "I really just came out here to tell you that Mr. Shue finally gave me a solo."

I widen my eyes and give her a smile. "Britt that's amazing."

"Well," she shrugs again. "It isn't until next week but I'm excited about it. I even get to choose the song and all."

I can't help but smile adoringly at the excitement in her voice and the way her eyes are lighting up just talkng about this. She's wanted a singing solo for as long as I can remember. I put a hand behind her neck and pull her into a chaste kiss. "I'm so proud of you,baby."

"Yeah?" She smiles shyly.

I nod. "So,so proud. I can't wait to see you do your thing."

* * *

The rest of the week goes by with Brittany prepping for her solo and Sugar talking non stop about Rachel and Quinn,or either Rory. Apparently she really likes the kid. Which is kinda odd considering he's like,poor and what not and Sugar is well,Sugar. High maintenance and all that.

Anyways,now its the day of Brittany's performance and I'm pretty sure I'm more excited then she is. Like now she can be known for more than her dancing and being my girlfriend. Which is what I know she wants.

As I'm making my way towards the choir room for moral support,I notice Brittany standing in front of her locker. I quietly walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist. "You ready to blow them away,B?"

When she didn't respond,I furrow my eyebrows and gently turn her around,noticing her red puffy eyes. "Baby,what's wrong?"

She just shakes her head and wipes under her eyes. "I just feel so stupid."

"What?"

"Mr. Shue gave my solo away. He said if I get distracted and lose my 'ability to focus' " she air quotes,"then that could cost us sectionals. But of course Rachel-"

"She's keeping her solo?"

She scoffs. "She's the one he gave mine to."

I grit my teeth and shake my head, basically running towards the choir room in anger. Why is it that Brittany,the most amazing girl In the world by far, is the one who always gets taken advantage of or gets the short end of the stick? I'm done with that. She deserves the best and will get nothing but the best.

"Are you kidding me right now?" I huff out,swinging the classroom door open.

Mr. Shue leans on the piano. "Can we help you Santana?"

"Probably not considering my last name isn't Berry."

"Excuse me?"

"You gave Brittany's solo to Berry which is bullshit. She already had one."

"Watch your mouth." He warns,pointing a finger at me.

I can't help but scoff and slap it away. "You give that dwarf midget ass every solo this club has to offer,with an exception of a few people-"

"Rachel works hard."

"And Britt dosent? If it wasn't for her those trophies in that case would cease to exist!"

Brittany pulls on my elbow,mumbling something about it being okay and to just let it go but I refuse. Absolutely refuse.

I walk over to the seat Rachel was currently sitting in on the front row,but as soon as I reached her Quinn fucking Fabray stands up,holding am arm up between the two of us.

"Don't do anything stupid." She says quietly.

"Stupid? Stupid is giving this over dramatic,Broadway wanna be-"

"That's enough,Santana." The pink haired girl glares at me,stepping completely in front of Rachel.

Mr. Shue nods. "I agree. If you're gonna come in here and cause nothing but disturbances-"

"Coach Sue is so right about you." I shake my head in disbelief at him,and then at the rest of the glee club. "About all of you. You're nothing but a bunch of hypocrites. Walking around the school,claiming to accept who ever walks in this room and give them chances the world refuses to. Yet here you have Brittany,and I'm sure she's not the only one,who works her ass off and dedicates herself to the one club she feels she can be herself yet you just wanna give free handouts to Berry? The same Berry who has more money then every bank in Lima and is basically promised a full ride to one of New Yorks top schools just because daddy and daddy can't stand to see their little girl not get what she wants?" I look at Rachel the best I can with Fabray still standing between us. "You can have this solo. And every other god damn solo Shuester wants to hand to you for free. But keep in mind that while you're belting out them notes that should have been Britt's, you will never,ever be anything other than a short,selfish bitch who is willing to-"

"Enough!" Quinn pushes me back by the shoulders,causing me to almost lose my footing.

Oh hell no.

* * *

**fave and/or follow. Review if you have time**

**Thanks ㈏2**


	10. Chapter 10

**just wanna thank you guys for taking the time to read,fave,follow,review,despise, whatever it is you do to/for this story. Its all appreciated. Also if you haven't, make sure to check out my other story thats Teacher!Britt and Student!San. **

**All mistakes are mine.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Apparently I'm suspended for three days from any extracurricular activities at school for mine and Fabray's fight,including participating in the Cheerio's routines,in which Coach Sue was so furious she kicked me off for good,mostly for embarrassing her. Did I mention that Brittany is furious with me for getting into it with Quinn? All because she hates violence,even though I was basically defending her honor.

It was one big fucking mess.

As I come to a stop in the Pierce's driveway,I sigh heavily and squeeze Brittany's hand that is currently linked with my own,sitting on top of the center console before switching the engine off completely. I can't stand her being mad at me. It was almost as bad as seeing her cry,which was pretty fucking awful. "Britt." I turn so I can face her completely, still holding one of her hands. "Baby I'm sorry,okay? But you know how I am when it comes to you.." When Brittany continues looking at her lap and do sent say anything,I scoff and shake my head,turning back to where I was sitting normal. "You're the best thing in my life,B. You're amazing and beautiful and I just love you so damn much. I refuse to let anyone treat you less than what you deserve."

"I just don't like seeing you fight." It's barely audible, but its there. "And now you're off of the Cheerio's which was more than likely your best chance at getting a scholarship."

"B,I don't care about getting a scholarship-"

"Well you should,Santana." She looks up at me with serious eyes. "We have a little under four months until graduation and have no plan of action once so ever. We both know I'm gonna be stuck in Lima but being on the Cheerios was your gateway."

Now I'm confused as hell. How did she go from being mad at me for fighting Q to this serious ass conversation that I was most definitely not enjoying? And what is she talking about we both knew she was gonna be stuck in Lima while the cheerios were my thing?

I swallowed nervously and spoke softly. "B,are you- are you not planning on us having a future together?" The thought of us going our separate ways hurt so,so bad. She was my world. I wanted to be with this girl for the rest of my life and have mids with her. I don't care how we get to that point,I just can't lose her.

She shrugs. "I just want the best for you,San.."

"You're the best for me."

"No I'm not! I'm barely passing my classes therefore will probably have a crappy future and won't be able to provide for you or anything. You deserve someone-"

"Stop." I say firmly. I feel the stinging in my eyes and shake my head. "This isn't happening Britt.. You and I are gonna figure something out,together. Okay?"

When she doesn't say anything but instead just visibly swallows,I let my anxiety get the best of me and say the only words that come to mind.

"Marry me."

* * *

"You said _what?_" Sugar basically screamed later that night. We were currently sitting in the kitchen at the table while Mami stood at the stove,cooking.

I put my hands over my face. "I know,I know I panicked!"

"Well what did she do when you told her to marry you?"

"She said she would text me and got out of the car."

Sugar let out a chuckle and I couldn't help but glare at her. She put her hands up in defense. "S,you ambushed the girl with _marriage._ Of course she was gonna react that way."

"She's right mija." Mami sets a plate in front of me and Sugar each,and then taking her own seat at the foot of the table. "She just got done telling you that she was unsure of the future and then you ask her to marry you. What were you thinking?"

"Geez,thanks for the encouragement,Ma."

She sighs and speaks softly. "You know I will stand behind you one hundred and ten percent, Santanita. Just make sure its what you want,and make sure you and Brittany are on the same page. Otherwise things will not work out to the best of their ability."

* * *

The next morning was weird.

Whenever my phone's alarm starting going off in order to wake me up for school,I seen that I'd received a text from Brittany that read

_**"Mornin bby :)" **_

I mean,I wake up to good morning texts from her all the time,it was just odd considering after our little discussion yesterday,we hadn't said a word to one another.

And then when I went to pick her up from her house to head to school,as I do everyday, she practically skipped to the car and gave me one of the sexiest kisses we have ever had after she got in.

"Not that I didn't enjoy that,but are you okay?"

She shrugs and smiles at me,her blue eyes shining in the morning sunlight causing me to feel breathless for a moment. She was so gorgeous.

"Its just,yesterday-"

"San." She says softly. She takes one of my hands and places her lips on the back of it. "I totally freaked out for no reason yesterday."

I furrow my eyebrows. "Um,okay.."

"I was just over thinking things,you know? And then after I got out of the car and spent practically forever in my room crying,my mom came in and said me something that really set my sight straight. : 'A love that is denied only grows stronger.' You know what that means?" She asks,looking into my eyes. "It means that I'm gonna love you no matter what. That you were right when you said we would figure things out together in time. So my answer is yes."

"Answer?"

"I'll marry you."

My eyes widen. "What?"

"Unless you've changed your mind.." She looks hesitant and I immediately shake my head.

"No no Britt,I just wasn't expecting that. Of course I want to marry you." I smile and lean in,giving her a chaste kiss. Whenever we pull back from one another I link our hands together. "What do you say we go pick you out a ring after school?"

* * *

**fave and/or follow.**

**Review? **

**Thank you dearly ❤**


	11. Chapter 11

**I hope you guys enjoyed the premier of Glee Friday! I did,of course only because of our girls. Pretty sure the promo for 6x03 nearly killed us all. **

**Anyways,this is without a doubt the longest chapter I've ever written. And for making you guys wait much longer to get an update,I've a little smut in this towards the end. Next chapter will have a little more Puck drama.**

**Fave,follow,or even review. Please.**

**Thanks so much for your support.**

**all mistakes are mine!**

**Enjoy. :)**

* * *

After leaving school and heading to the jewelry store,in which Brittany kept complaing about everything being too expensive and me reassuring her that it didn't matter because she deserved the best, we decided it would be best if she talked to her parents first while I just hung around at the house,preparing to reveal the big news to Mami.

So as the two of us sat in the game room/bar of the house that night-Mami taking sips from her Martini while watching the overhead TV and me sitting in my usual spot,the recliner- I couldn't help but nervously take a deep breath every now and then. I mean,its not like Mami would be mad. And I'm sure Brittany's parents are okay with it.

Right?

Or they could've realized how much of a bad influence I am and asking Brittany to marry me was just the icing on the cake.

"You okay-"

"Shit." I shot out of the chair in one swift motion,putting a hand over my chest when I realized it was Brittany. She was standing there in a simple white V neck and some black skinny jeans tucked into some boots and her hair pulled back.

She was so beautiful.

I looked around,noticing that Mami wasn't in the room and furrowed my eyebrows. "Where's mami?"

"Upstairs showing my parents around. "

"Your parents. Right."

She looked at me with a worried expression and wrapped her arms around my waist,looking me in the eyes. "What's wrong,San?" She asks softly.

"I'm so scared,B.."

"Are you not ready for this?"

"I want to marry you." I don't even hesitate. "So,so bad. I'm just worried-your parents.."

She shakes her head."Babe my parents love you. When I told them the news they were estatic."

"Yeah?"

"So estatic,in fact.."She gives me a shy smile and unraps her arms from my waist,pulling a ring out of her pants pocket. She stares at it and starts to speak. "It was my great grandmother's. Mom gave it to me right after I told her and dad." She grabs my left hand it slips it on the ring finger. "I had to get it resized because your fingers are way tiny."

I stare at the ring in awe,taking in its platinum band with 8 small diamonds and one big,clean cut diamond in the middle. It was absolutely stunning. "We didn't agree on you getting me one." I look up at Brittany and her smile falters.

"I-um, I can give it back to mom I just figured-"

"B,hey." I cup her face with both of my hands and give her a kiss. When I pull back I nuzzle my nose against her cheek. "I love it so much Britt Britt. Do you wanted yours now?"

She gives me another shy smile and a small nod,and I chuckle. I pull the black box from my jacket pocket. "I remember you staring at two particular rings,so while you were away in the bathroom I bought this one. Just because as soon as I seen it,it had your name practically written on it. If you don't like it we can take it back but.." I take a deep breath and open the box,revealing the 18K white gold Sapphire ring. Iet out a relieved chuckle when Brittany immediately grabs the ring and slips it on her finger.

* * *

an hour or so later I'm sitting at the bar on one of the stools with Brittany in between my legs,and her arms wrapped around my neck. Our parents are at the pool table,currently in a fit of laughter probably over something not funny at all. I can't help but wonder if this is what our life would be like once Brittany and I got married. All chaotic and fun.

I smile at the thought and wrap my arms around Brittany's waist,tugging her closer and placing my lips on hers. I tilt my head when her tongue enters my mouth and rub my own against it and against the roof of her mouth before pulling back and sucking lightly on it.

"Get a room!" Mami chuckles,coming to refill her cup. "So when are you gonna tell me about this engagement."

My eyes widen and I turn to face her. "H-how did you.."

"Oh please,those rocks on you girls fingers aren't exactly hard to see. That and Brittany's parents are really excited about their baby gettin hitched." She chuckled again before looking at us a little more seriously. "You know I support you girls. And whatever makes you happy,Im okay with. But I highly suggest you wait until after graduation."

I look at Brittany and back at mami. "We haven't really discussed any details ma."

"Which is fine." Brittany links a hand through mine. "As long as we're in this together then I'm willing to wait however long."

"Well in that case." Mami pours us a drink each and gives a sincere smile. "A toast to my baby girl and her fiancé."

* * *

An hour and a few drinks later, Brittany and I manage to slip away ,while our parents are still into the same game of pool may I might add,and head to my bedroom where as soon as the door is shut and locked,Brittany wraps her arms around my waist and immediately attatches her lips to my own in a slow,gentle kiss. Though I can taste the alcohol on her tongue as it roams around my own mouth , I know that this kiss isn't the aftermath of the amount of Vodka and orange juice that she had but rather her conveying her emotions for me and the status of our relationship.

I pull back and wrap my arms around her neck, staring into those blue eyes that never fail to make my heart soar. I can't help but to lean in for another kiss and nuzzle my nose against hers. "We're engaged.."

"We are." She smiles,kissing my nose.

I chuckle and tilt my head towards the bed,signalling for her to follow me. I slip off my socks and unbotton my pants before sliding them down my legs, and laying under the covers as I watch Brittany do the same. I raise an eyebrow at her when I see her pull her bra from under her shirt and do the same with my own,leaving us in our underwear and shirts. She slides in beside me and gets under the comforter, laying on her side to face me. She looks at me for a minute,her eyes roaming over my face before she sits back up and pulls her shirt over her head and lays back down on her side,this time scooting even closer to me.

She takes one of my hands and brings it up,placing it on her left breast and squeezes,inhaling deeply.

I take the hint and start kneading her own my own,and in no time she has one of her own hands in her blonde locks, looking at me through hooded eyes. I lean down and take her right nipple into my mouth,gently running my teeth across it and sharply sucking on it.

"So good,San.."

I smile against her, sliding my hand that was in her left tit down over her abs- pausing every once in awhile,carefully scraping my nails against them; something I know she loves. As usual it works judging by how she takes that hand and shoves in lower until I'm at the hem of her underwear. I can't bring myself to finger her,though. As I stop sucking on her tit and stare into her hooded,darker than usual eyes,I can't help but to want to feel closer to her. Need to feel closer to her.

I kiss her softly and tell her to take her panties off and I do the same with my own before taking my shirt off as well. Once we're both completely naked, I stand on my knees and open Brittany's legs,revealing her wet center. I can't help but run my pointer and middle finger through her,causing her to rut into me. I give her a sweet smile and bring my fingers to mouth,sucking her juices off and humming in satisfaction.

"San,I need you baby.."

I nod. "Wrap your legs around my waist,B."

She complies,and as soon as she does so I put a hand on either said of her head and bring my pussy down against hers causing us both to groan out. She wraps her arms around my back,dragging her nails down my shoulder blades as I start to grind my hips down.

Its one of my favorite ways of having sex- being this close and intimate with the love of my life. Its something that I can't describe.

"I love you so much,baby.." I grit out, rolling my hips harder. "I can't wait to marry you..to know that you're mine forever.."

"Oh fuck me.. I'm..I'm yours forever San" she wraps her fingers around the back of my neck and pulls my down for a kiss,a slow and sensual kiss,and I feel that familiar feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I start grinding harder and harder,and when Brittany's nails start digging into my skin and her blue eyes slam shut while she yells my name over and over,I have no choice but to come right then and there,letting out a string of curses and collapsing on top of her. I push a wet strand of hair out of her face and lean down,acing a lazy,soft kiss on her lips.

"I can't wait to marry you,Brittany S. Pierce."

* * *

**drop a review :)**

**Thanks guys ㈏6**


	12. Chapter 12

**hello dears :) its about that time again. Read a lite Girl Almighty to get you in the miid for the big ep tonight :)**

**Thanks to those who are taking the time to read this story and also if you haven't,make sure to check out my newest story Nightingale,which is a Teacher/student Brittana fic. **

**This chapter has a little jealousy, and some hot make up sex. Yayay.**

**All mistakes are mine.**

**Please fave,follow,and/or review. Thanks ㈏9**

* * *

"So.. Everyone has been asking me about the ring.." Brittany says shyly,playing with my fingers. We were currently standing at my locker before going to lunch,me leaning against it and both of my hands in Brittany's. She's biting her lip and looking up at me through her eyelashes, a sure sign that she was nervous.

We're not trying to hide the fact that we're engaged,obviously since we are wearing the rings, but its not like we're walking around shouting it out to the rooftops either. Like Mami said,we just have to make it until graduation so until now and then I don't need any sort of distraction. That includes people freaking over me and Britt getting engaged.

I link our fingers together and tilt my head. "Yeah?"

"Mhm." She nods.

"Well we've talked about it, B. If you wanna tell people that's up to you,baby."

She smiles at me and places a kiss on my lips. "Good because when Puck asked-"

"Wait,wait. _Puck?_" I narrow my eyes and clench my jaw at the thought of that loser still talking to my girl. Sure I'm glad he helped her out with the whole JBI situation but him and Brittany have too much history to just be lounging around like best friends. "What in the hell is he doing talking to you?"

She gives me a pointed look. "San I told you,he's a good friend to me."

I pull my hand out of her grasp and cross my arms over my chest,scoffing.

"Don't act like this,San.."

"How am I supposed to act,B? Like I'm okay with you and Fuckerman being all buddy buddy?" I ask lowly. "Because I'm not. And you know that." I shake my head and run a hand through my hair. I give her one final look before walking away.

* * *

I end up spending my lunch underneath the bleachers trying to control myself. Its not like I'm trying to control Brittany because I'm not. The girl is eighteen years old and is free to make her own choices. Its just the thought of her wanting to even associate herself with Puck,her ex of _four _fucking years whom was her first in everything,and then broke her heart to millions of pieces, just leaves me in wonder. I know she would never cheat. I _know _that. But the thought of her having anything at all to do with Puck just doesn't sit well with me. At all.

"You look mighty depressed."

I look up and see Quinn standing there with a hesitant look on her face. I roll my eyes. "Don't you have somewhere to be?Like,I don't know,up your hobbits ass while getting cheered on by your fellow SKANKS?"

The pink haired girl took a deep breath and spoke lowly. " Santana,I just want to talk."

"So talk."

"Well I heard about you and Britt getting engaged." She shrugged,taking a seat beside me on the sofa. "Congrats on that. I know she's thrilled."

I scoff. "So thrilled that she keeps talking to Puckerman." I grumble out,crossing my arms.

Quinn looks at me for a minute with a small smirk. "You're joking right?" She let's out a chuckle. "You are unbelievable."

"Excuse me?" I raise an eyebrow.

"You're out here pouting because Brittany has a friend?"

"_Puck _is not the friendly type,Fabray. You know that."

"That's for her to decide,Santana. If you're sitting out here just because you don't approve of one of her friends,are you even ready for a commitment such as being engaged?"

I glare at the girl,even though I know she's right. Brittany isn't stupid, she's capable of making her own decisions. Even if I may not approve. I sigh and run a hand through my hair. "I hate when you're right Fabgay."

"I know."

"So,how are you and Berry getting along these days?"

She smiles. "We're good. " she looks down in her lap and bites her lip.

"Gross,you two totally hooked up didn't you?" I grimace at the visual of the two naked in bed. "That's disgusting."

"Oh fuck you." She slaps my arm. "Seriously,S. She's not that bad of a person. You just never give her a chance."

"She stole my girls solo. She's dead to me."

Quinn chuckles. "Okay now who's being dramatic."

"I'm serious." I look at her. "Brittany was so excited about that,Quinn."

She sighs,nodding. "I know. Which is why Rachel is gonna talk to Mr. Shue about giving Brittany a whole week to shine."

"What?" A whole week of Brittany preforming? That'd make her so happy. I smile. "Shit,your hobbit may not be half as bad as I thought." I roll my eyes when she narrows hers. "I'm just kidding,Q. Jeeze. Now if you excuse me." I sigh and stand up,dusting off my pants. "I have to go get some flowers from the Agriculture club and beg Britt to forgive me for acting like a dick."

* * *

I attempted to talk to her at school,and even gave her some gorgeous flowers, but I knew there was only one thing that would really make up for my actions.

Make up sex.

And Boy were we making up for it.

I stand in the middle of my room with Brittany on her knees taking the strap on into her mouth, causing me to groan out in pleasure whenever she hit the hilt causing more pressure on my clit. I cant help myself as I run my fingers through her blonde hair and when she gives me a slight nod,I push her head down all the way,throwing my head back and groaning as I hold her in place until she starts to gag a little and pushes on my thighs slightly.

I release her head with a deep breath and look down at her through hooded eyes,cupping her face. "Are you okay?" I ask through heavy breathing.

She nods and smiles. "I want you to fuck my throat."

My eyes widen and I'm pretty sure I stopped breathing. I mean,sure the thought of that is sexy as hell,but I didn't want to hurt her.

"Its okay." She says softly,taking the blue 7 inch dildo in her hand. She pushes the button on the harness that lays ontop of my on center and I suck in a breath when I feel it start vibrating.

I totally forgot about that.

"I really want you to do it,San.." She pushes down on the dildo.

"Fuck.." I grip her head firmly and push my hips forward,in which she immediately opens her mouth and takes it. The vibrations plus added pressure on my clit causes me to let out a string if curses and I can't help myself as I pull back,keeping a firm grip in Brittany's hair,and ram the dildo back into her mouth. I stay in that rythem,going faster and faster spurred on by her gagging noises and watering eyes.

"Shit..I'm gonna come B.."

She pushes on me slightly and I let out a grunt of disapproval as she pulls away from me and stands up. I watch her with furrowed eyebrows,the way she's looking at me through dark blue eyes and a smirk while wiping off the excess drool off her lips.

"Can I ride you,now?" She tilts her head.

I nod furiously and sit on the foot up my bed. She places a hand on my shoulder and uses her other one to place a piece of blonde hair behind her ear,placing her own two legs on either side my lap,almost straddling but not quite. "Get me ready,San."

I lean my neck up a little bit and delve my tongue straight into her mouth while one of my hands travels down to her soaked pussy,the other on her hip. I run two fingers through her slit causing her to jolt and grunt. I go to ease my index finger in her and nearly gasp at how tight she is. I knew she loved the strap on,but _holy shit. _

"B." I pull back and rest my forehead against hers. "You're so tight baby.."

"Uh huh."

"Take it.."

She furrows her eyebrows and bites her lip,looking at the dildo hesitantly. "Now?"

I nod.

"Its been awhile since we've used this,San.." She looks into my eyes shyly. "Won't it hurt?"

The slight fear in her voice makes me want nothing more than to comfort her,so I wrap my arms around her and slide them over her back soothingly,leaning forward to place a kiss on her shoulder.

"I won't you,B."


	13. Chapter 13

**Heyyyy guys. **

**This chapter is sorta like the end of an era for our ladies because they graduate,but the next chapter is definitely the beginning of their new life,and I'm so excited to start it! But yeah I hope you enjoy it,and if you haven't be sure to check out my other two stories! **

**All mistakes are mine.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Two days away from graduation and in freaking out. Not only because it seems like everyone already has their life figured out,but because I know Brittany is anticipating getting married,even though we haven't talked much about it.

She tells me that it doesn't matter how many people show up or where it gets done at,as long as she marries me she'll be happy but that's not right. I want to be able to give her everything and more,including a big fancy wedding. But planning something so amazing while trying to figure out what we're gonna do after graduation and what not just feels like so much pressure.

* * *

"So Rory is going back to Ireland." Sugar sighs,placing her legs in my lap as the two of us sit on the sofa in the game room/bar. "Apparently his student visa expired or some shit."

"Well graduation is Saturday,Sugar.."

"But he's a junior! They shoulda made it where he could at least stay until his graduation." She pauses and smirks. "I wonder if daddy can make it happen."

I roll my eyes. Of course she would use Mr. Motta and his money for something like that. "Its probably for the best. I mean aren't you leaving for New York next week?"

"You mean aren't _we _leaving for New York?"

"Absolutely not."

"Ugh,S!" She groans and sits up to face me. "You've been my bestie since forever! We can't get seperated now!"

I had to admit that the idea of Sugar and I going our aepreate ways did kinda make me sad. I mean,as aggrivating as she could be,she was the closest person to me other than Brittany.

"But Sugar-youre gonna be in New Fucking York running a fashion line while I do what?"

"Look,okay-What if I co signed your name?"

My eyes widened. "You mean like,let me be the co CEO?"

"Yes! Motta-Lopez industries,bitches!" She nods excitedly. "Daddy already has someone working on the website along with the headquarters in Manhattan. All you have to do is say yes and I'll call him."

That actually didn't sound to bad. I'd be making great money and could without a doubt support Brittany and myself financially. "I'm not saying no-"

"Yes!"

I raise my hand. "But I'm not saying yes either. I have to talk to Britt first."

* * *

The next day,Friday, After getting worn out by the practice graduation that literally took all damb day,I decided that I would just crash at Brittany's for a little while that way I could talk to her about the whole Sugar thing. I'm honestly all for it,and sure the thought of being in the same place as Lady Hummel,Berry,and probably Fabray wasn't exactly appealing,New York has a lot of variety for both Brittany and myself.

We laid in the recliner in the living room with her half on top of me, watching some sort of superhero cartoon show. I run a hand through her blonde hair softly. "Britt?"

She looks up at me with her blue eye staring into my own brown ones.

"We're graduating tomorrow.. And well, since we haven't really came up with a plan Sugar and I talked and she's willing to sign me as the Co CEO of her fashion label..Which means the pay would be amazing and I can give you the wedding you deserve.."

She bites her lip and sighs,sitting up a little. "You want to move to New York?"

"Well.. Its just an option,you know? But I could help with the Fashion line and you could go to NYU or Juliard- somewhere with a music/dance program. "

"What about a place to stay?"

"My parents have a pent house in Brooklyn. We can stay there until we have enough to get our own place." I can see the apprehension on her face and it unsettles me. "Its just an option,B." I say softly.

She nods. "No I know,its just-we're actually planning our life together. Its crazy."

"Crazy good,though?"

She leans down,kissing my lips gentley. "The best kind of good. Tell Sugar we're in."

"Seriously?" I let out a little laugh of excitement and cup her cheeks,pulling her lips into mine again.

We were really doing this.

* * *

"My baby girls!" Mami ran towards Brittany,Myself,and Sugar with a camera in her hand and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Ma!"

"Oh hush it,you." She pops my arm and then wraps all three of us in a group hug. "Its not everyday I get to see my girls graduate high school."

I go to roll my eyes again but stop when I catch a glimpse of the man himself. Papi stood a foot feet away with Mr. motta and Mr. And Mrs. Pierce,smiling that Lopez smile at me and I couldn't help but to run over and into his arms. It had most certainly been too long.

"I'm so proud of you,mija." He whispered,kissing my head. I didn't miss the way his voice wavered,and it caused me to tighten my arms around him.

Whenever we finally pulled away and I revived a hug from both of Brittany's parents and Mr. Motta,Brittany smiled a bashful smile at papi,wrapping an arm around my waist. She'd always gotten so nervous whenever he was around.

"Hey Mr. Lopez."

He smiles back politely. "Hey,Brittany. Long time no see. Has Santanita been taking care of you?"

"Why does everyone assume that I don't take care of her?" I grumble,earning a chuckle from Mrs. Pierce.

"Don't worry,Santana. We know you do a good job."

I give her a grateful smile.

"Okay okay,enough with the jokes. Girls,get ready for a picture." Mami starts going on,again,about the three of us graduating while we get ready to pose for the picture. I decide to stand in the middle with one arm around both Brittany and Sugar's waists."So beautiful. My baby girls are so grown up!"

"San.." Brittany says so softly that I almost didn't hear it with all if the commotion around us. I face her fully and tilt my head. She just looks at me with furrowed eyebrows, her eyes roaming all over my face until she wraps her arms around my neck,pulling me in for a gentle, passionate kiss.

I run my hands up and down her back,breathing heavily when she pulls away but still looking into my eyes. "What was that for?"

She shrugs,biting her lip.

"We're about to start our life together.."

* * *

**fave and/or follow!**

**Review if ya like :) **

**Thank you ㈏6㈏5㈏4㈏3❤**


	14. Chapter 14

**hey lovlies. I wasn't in class today so decided I'd write a little something. Its about 1500 words(I'm trying to make them longer,bare with me) and is pretty exciting for me so,I hope you guys like it too. I know I said this chapter was gonna be the start of their new life,but I decided to wait until next chapter for that. **

**-sexytimes (not much,sorry)**

**-a little fluff**

**-Sugar being..well,sugar**

**-a major change for our girl Quinn..**

**-most importantly..the big move to New York!**

**All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!**

**P.S. : Santana gets a little soft for Quinn at the end,but I can assure you there will be no Quinntana relationship in this story. Strictly Brittana!**

* * *

"Britt.." I gasp,placing my hands firmly behind me on the shower wall,making sure I don't fall over. Brittany smirked at me from between my legs where she currently kneeled,the water from the shower cascading down her face relentlessly.

It all started off innocently, as it does most of the time, with her arriving to my house just in time for me to be done packing for New York for the day. She started going on about how me being sweaty was of her favorite looks and well,one thing led to another and here we are.

In the shower with me nearly coming done while that magnificent tongue of hers is buried deep inside of my center. I groan when her nose bumps my clit and my hands immediately find their way into soaking wet blonde locks,pushing on Brittany's head like it was possible for her tongue to go any deeper. I put one of my legs over her left shoulder,and practically start rutting against her face in attempt to reach my peak. I can feel it getting closer and closer, especially with every 'mm" she let's out against me,causing a vibrating sensation that was almost too much to bear.

"So good,B..So..damn..good.. Oh fuck!" I freeze as it hits me,my eyes shut tightly and my jaw unhinged while I let out one big exhale of breath. I lay my head on the tile wall,opening my eyes slightly.

Brittany's standing in front of me,wiping her chin off with the back of her hand and smiling as she leans forward,placing a soft kiss on my lips. "That was totally hot." She smiles. "I love when you get all desperate to come."

I raise an eyebrow. "I was not _desperate._"

"You totally were but that's okay." She shrugs and turns around to get the shampoo,squeezing some into her hand and rubbing it throughout her hair.

I chuckle lightly and grab the pink bath loofa from the shower rack,along with the bubblegum scented body wash-Brittanys favorite kind-and squirt some onto the loofa before running it a crossed her back gently.

It were moments like these that I truly realized how much I loved this girl. Sure we were only 18,but with us officially graduated from high school and already planning our future there wasn't a doubt in my mind that she was my forever. I was gonna do my best to make her so,so happy and give her absolutely everything.

"San."

I didn't even realize she was facing me now,with a worried expression. Her eyebrows were furrowed and she took the loofa from me,setting it on the side bar before wrapping her arms around my waist. "Are you okay?"

I give her a smile. "More than okay,B."

* * *

After showering,Brittany had to go to her house and get started on packing since we were only two days away from leaving for New York. I of course wanted to go help her,but she insisted that her dad and Puckerman would be of enough help and while the thought of Puckerman remotely anywhere near my girl didn't exactly make me happy,I had to keep reminding myself that she was leaving Lima with_ me,_and was engaged to _me,_therefore I had nothing to worry about.

"Waddup Bitch"

I keep my eyes glued to the magazine in front of me as I sit at my computer desk. "Sugar."

"Um,why isn't everything packed up?" She asks skeptically glancing around the room.

"Because unfortunately not of us have a daddy who can pay random guys by the second to do our labor for us."

She stares at me for a minute through her sunglasses,one hip cocked to the side. "You still don't know where your porn stash is do you?" She says after a minute and flops ontop of my bed.

I look at her incredulously, wondering how she could possibly know that. Okay,so maybe I have a few magazines and DVDs that I've been collecting since I was 16 and may have lost track of them,but what's wrong with wanting to save a little embarrassment of having someone my parents hired finding it all? "I need to find it before we leave Monday." I tell her.

She rolls her eyes. "Ugh,enough about you."

"You're the one who brought it up!"

"Whatevs. Q just texted me asking to meet up so."

I narrow my eyes at her. "Sugar you just walked in."

"I'm popular." she shrugs and leans down placing a kiss to my cheek. "Ttyl bitch."

I let out an airy chuckle and roll my eyes,closing the magazine and standing up,stretching my muscles. I take a look around my room with the empty book shelves,my bare dresser(except for the clothes I'm gonna wear for the next two days),the plain walls that were just filled with pictures of my friends and family. Its a weird feeling knowing that I'll be leaving this place, the place I grew up,in just 48 hours to start my life 589 miles away with my fiancé and best friend. Its bittersweet,but something I couldn't help smile at the thought of.

* * *

Monday was crazy to say the least. With it being our last dinner together for who knows how long,Mami and Papi agreed to cook a good homemade lunch in which we talked more then we ate I'm pretty sure,but it was good nevertheless. Mami was emotional, and even Papi got choked up a lunch,the two of them helped me finish packing the rest of things and with one last emotional pep talk,hugged me goodbye.

Being Sugar was the one that hired the Uhaul trucks,she had one of her drivers pick us up in a limo and she was gonna meet us at the airport. Not that I'm complaining. There's nothing wrong with arriving in style.

I give my house on last look over my shoulder and see that papi and mami are standing on the porch waving,and can't help myself as I wave back and give one last smile before climbing into the vehicle. I smile when I see Brittany and I immediately slide to where we're side by side,taking her hand in my own. But then my eyebrows furrow when I see who's sitting across from us. "Fabray?" I give her a once over,noting how her hair is no longer pink but her natural blonde color, and she doesn't have that ridiculous nose ring in. Also her clothes weren't ripped in any sort of way as she wore a pink pencil skirt with a shirt consiting of a lighter pink color tucked into the skirt. "You look hot." I breathe. I feel Brittany nudge me lightly with her elbow and I cough akwardly. "I,um,I mean. What are you doing here? I figured you had some sort of plans with Berry?"

Quinn shrugs,smiling gently. "Things didn't really work out."

"Shit. She didn't hurt you did she? That little-"

"No." Quinn remained calm. "She just had big plans that involved LA and what not. Something I felt wasn't me."

I nod in understanding. I still felt a little bad I mean, as weird as it may have been I know Quinn liked that little hobbit for some ridiculous reason. And yeah,Quinn wasn't exactly my favorite person in the world,but I wouldn't ever want any harm for her or wbatevr. After all,she did help Brittany with a few slushie situations in school. "So what are your plans?"

"New York for awhile. Sugar is letting me stay with her while I try to get into Columbia for Law."

"Wow that's amazing,Q." Brittany smiled. "I'm so happy for you."

She smiles at her,looking between the two of us and eyeing the engagement rings. "What about you two?"

I shrug and look at Brittany,then back at Quinn. "The plan is to help Sugar with the line while Brittany goes to school. Whenever we get our feet in the ground and get stable we'll start planning the wedding."

Quinn raises her eyebrows and nods. "Wow. You seemed to have it all figured out."

"Not all of it." Brittany shrugs. "But we're excited,regardless. Right San?" She looks at me with a smile that stretches to her eyes,and I smile adoringly back at her. "Yeah,B. Really excited."

* * *

**fave and/or follow**

**Drop a review :)**

**Thanks guys ㈏2**


	15. Chapter 15

**this is a little longer than usual because a lot happens in this chapter.**

**I'm gonna try to have another update up soon but in the meantime,enjoy this!**

**All mistakes are mine. **

* * *

Upon arriving in New York,Brittany and I immediately got a taxi(or three actually,considering we had a lot of shit to carry) and headed my parents pent house in Brooklyn. Papi paid a maid to come clean it once a month,even when it hadn't been used,so I wasn't all that shocked when we walked in to reveal a spotless interior. In fact,it looked just the same as it had last time I was here-when I was 14- with the wooden floor freshly waxed and the white walls decorated with family photos. I looked at Brittany,who's mouth was hanging open in awe. "So its okay then?" I asked,smiling a little. It honestly wasn't that big.

The dining table was only a few feet from the door sitting on a ridiculous rug,but was right beside a big curtained window just in case you decided to enjoy the view while eating.

The kitchen wasnt far. It consisted of all marble countertops with a stove built in to one of them, and of course a fridge,sink,and three bar stools. Then you have the living room which of course was probably the bigg space of all considering it took up almost the entire east side of the condo,except for the dining area. It had a simple sofa,with two ceiling fans and a 52 inch flat screen TV embedded in the wall in front of it. Between the two was a coffee tae,every family rooms main need. Then of course two bedrooms,one containing a bathroom in it and being a little more spacey(the one Brittany and I will be sleeping in) and the other a little smaller with a bathroom right outside of it. Last but not least,the balcony. I didn't tell Brittany it even had one,considering I knew it would be Ber favorite part and wanted to surprise her.

"Its more than okay." She breathed out,shaking her head slightly.

As the doormen kept bringing out bags and stuff in and setting them on the floor, I gently tugged Brittany's hand in my own,leading her through the place until we reached our bedroom,where the balcony was. "Okay. Close your eyes."

She gives a puzzled look but does so anyway,and I stand behind her with my hands on her hips,guiding her to the sliding glass door covered by a curtain. I slide it open,and open the door. "Keep your eyes closed,babe" I be careful to make sure she doesn't trip over the small step as I guide her onto the balcony and to the rail. "Okay" I lay my chin on her shoulder,wrapping my arms all the way around her waist. "Open your eyes."

She gasps,covering her mouth with one of her hands as she takes in the Manhattan Skyline,staring in pure awe. I can't help but stare at _her _in awe,the way she's so entranced with the view and the setting sun illuminating her skin and blonde hair. She's breathtaking and she's _mine._ I feel a lump forming in my throat and before I can help it a sob escapes my mouth.

Brittany spins around instantly with a worried expression.

"I'm just-im really happy B." I chuckle,wiping under my eyes. "I mean..I'm so lucky to have you.."

"I feel the same." She says lightly,smiling. She wraps her arms around my waist,pulling me into her. "I love you so much,San."

* * *

Brittany and I spent the first week or so unpacking our things,waiting on Sugar to come by sometime with the paperwork for the clothing line. I was actually pretty excited to be honest. I mean the thought of running and managing a business with your best friend? You can't get any better then that.

"Hey San?"

I looked up from the box of clothes on the kitchen counter I was digging through.

Brittany folded her empty box up,placing it on the dining table and walking over to me. She opened her mouth to say something,but closed it again and scrunched her eyebrows,looking up in thought.

"This place is really big." She says after a minute,leaning on the counter with her elbows.

I chuckle and pull a shirt out of the box,placing it in one of the many piles on the floor. "It is."

"Which means your parents probably paid loads for it,right?"

"Hmm,about nine hundred thousand I think. Which is pretty high for 1300 sqaure feet if you ask me."

She stares at me for a minute and shakes her head,speaking softly. "That's too much. Especially to be staying here for free."

"Its not forever,Britt. As soon as we make enough money to get our own place we will."

"I need to start looking for a job." She stands up and pulls her phone out of her back pocket.

"B..its okay,really. Let's just get done unpacking and then we go from there,okay?"

She looks at her phone and at me,sighing. "Are you sure?" She asks hesitantly."I just don't want your parents to think I'm incapable of taking care of you."

"What?" I walk around the counter and shake my head. "Baby they would never think that. If so,they wouldnt have agreed to let us stay here in the first place."

Before she can say anything back,we hear the infamous "Motta in the house bitches." Sugar walked in,nearly tripping over one of the boxes left placed by the door. She doesn't pay any mind as she continues to walk over to us,taking a seat on one of the bar stools and sliding a stack if papers in front if me. "Okay, so this is the paperwork that you need to go through and sign. Daddy already had someone look it over and says its all set up."

I pick the papers up and scan over the first page before flipping through them all. "What do you mean it's all set up?" I set them back down and look at Sugar. "Like all I have to do is sign and bam,co CEO of.."

"Motta-Lopez industries, and duh that was the plan wasn't it?" She shrugs. "Sorry,aspergers. The headquarters is in Manhattan right beside my place,but the website can't be up and running until we have some clothes made."

"And who is taking care if that?" I ask.

"Some Sebastian guy daddy hired. He has a few things drawn up already but is waiting until the first meeting to discuss them."

I nod,signing the first few pages and initialing where necessary. Whenever I'm done,I hand the stack of papers back to Sugar who just giggles happily. I roll my eyes,but can't help the smile on my face. "Shit" I breathe out. "We're really doing this aren't we?"

* * *

_**Two Months Later**_

I sit at the rounded table with Sugar,Sebastian,and Quinn(who Sugar was paying to model the clothes to make some cash to pay for college books and tuition) at ML headquarters as I flip through some statistics in the company folder,sighing heavily. "Something isn't working." I push the folder to the middle of the table,offering it up to any of the three. "A total of 87 sales." I shake my head.

Quinn shrugged. "For the first month,that isn't that bad."

"Quinn's right." Sebastian nodded. "Especially considering it was all on _one _item."

"Yeah speaking of that,I'm gonna need you to come up with some variety." I pull the folder back towards me,reading over how the only thing that was available for purchase was his custom boots. "We're gonna need more then shoes on the website if we wanna make any sort of living."

He pulled out some papers from his own folder and slid them towards me and Sugar. They consisted of what I'm guessing were his ideas of cute clothes,in which some of them were. "Okay so why aren't these on the site?" I asked,swapping papers with Sugar.

"I have to finish making them first."

Sugar stared at him. "You haven't even made them?"

He scoffed. "You do realize I'm only one person right? One outfit alone takes at least a month."

"And then I have to model them." Quinn says. "So it'll be what? Two,three months before these are even online for sale?"

I shake my head and place the papers on the table,rubbing my temples. I'd been in New York for two months and yet my highest- and only- paycheck was about five hundred dollars,which wouldn't do shit for Brittany or myself. Meanwhile Brittany was working her ass off at some tiny diner part time making barely anything while attempting to get classes at NYU,and trying to support both of us.

"Okay,just finish what you can and have them on the site asap. Q can you get in touch with Kurt?"

She raised an eyebrow."Hummel?"

"Yeah." I sigh. "I think we may need his help."

* * *

Whenever I arrive home its about 4:30 in the afternoon,which meant Brittany was home by now. I think. Hell,you never really know with her shifts at the diner. I sigh heavily and take my shoes off by the door,along with my coat and make my way into the kitchen,pouring myself a glass of wine. "Britt?"

"In the bedroom."

I quickly walk in there,smiling when I see the love of my life curled up in the bed watching Tom&amp;Jerry. "Hey babe."

She looks at me,giving me a tired,tight smile before focusing her gaze back on the TV. I set my glass of wine on the nightstand and pull my skirt off,followed by my button down shirt leaving me in just my bra and underwear. I slip in the bed beside her,wrapping an arm around her waist and laying my head on her shoulder. It was always a calming sensation for me,being wrapped up in Brittany. It was like she just radiated happiness and what not.

"Did you have a good day?" She asks gently,running a hand up and down my side.

I shrug. "The company isn't doing too good. Same as when it first started."

"I've been thinking about that actually.. Are you sure its what you want?"

"What do you mean?" I look up at her and she swallows.

"Its just-in high school you never mentioned wanting to be in the fashion industry. And now that you are you're like,miaerable-"

"I'm not miserable." I cut her off,sitting up but still facing her. I don't know why I got so defensive,knowing damn well how miserable I was. But I didn't know it was going to be so hard,you know? The thought of working with my best friend and owning a business seemed so fun and..easy. But it wasn't like that at all. And Brittany knew that. That's why she brought it up,because she sees right through me and wants what's best for me. Hence why she's just staring at me lovingly right now with tired,heavy eyes. I sigh and nod,speaking softly. "It isn't how I thought it was gonna be." I shrug in avoid eye contact. "I thought I'd be able to take care of you..yet its opposite. You're taking care of me and wearing yourself out.."

"I love taking care of you,San." She sits up and rests her back on the headboard. "I just feel like you'd be happier doing something you enjoyed. Which is why I spoke to my boss earlier and it turns out he's looking for a performer for the night shifts."

"What,at the diner?"

She nods. "Yeah. You know,like someone to sing and entertain the customers while they eat."

I chewed the inside of my lip. Working at the same place as Brittany could be fun. And I do love to sing. It couldn't be as bad as my job now,that's for sure. I look at Brittany and give a shy smile. "Okay. Let's do it."

* * *

**fave,follow.**

**Review ❤**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you all so much for your reviews,favorites,and follows. It means so much!**

**i have been working on this ALL DAY. I really hope you guys like it. Its a little dramatic the first half but fair warning: I do NOT recommend reading the other half at work,in school or anywhere unless you're alone. Seriously.**

**But anyways, all mistakes are mine. Like I said I've been working on this all day so excuse any spelling/grammar errors. **

**Fave,follow, review. Thank you :) ㈏6**

* * *

"How did Sugar take the news?" Brittany asked,flopping down on the sofa beside me and scooting closer. She wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pressed a kiss to my temple. "She didn't take it too harsh did she?"

"Not really." I shake my head,keeping my eyes focused on the TV show playing in front of me. "You know Sugar,though. Kinda..arrogant and what not." I think back to when I told her about how I wasn't sure me working for the line wasn't really a good idea and for the first five minutes,if that,she was a little dramatic. But then she switched back to her typical self,declaring that she was Sugar Motta and she could do anything without anyone's help,though she would support me at all costs.

"You two are okay though,right?"

"Of course." I look at her and smile. I pucker my lips in which she instantly closes the space between us,giving a quick peck. "How was work?"

She nods excitedly. "Awesome. I can't wait until you start working there."

"Well,I'm just waiting on Gunther to call me to tell me whether or not I even got the job "

"You were amazing at the audition.." She smiles proudly at me and I can't help but to smile shyly,looking at my lap. Okay so maybe I did absolutely blow everyone away with my amazing rendition of Barbara Streisand's 'Don't Rain On My Parade',but that didn't stop the nerves from eating away at me. Even though the pay wouldn't be _that _good,two incomes would be better then one,and I promised myself that I would give Brittany everything she deserved.

* * *

About two weeks later whenever I walked Brittany to the diner for her 11AM shift,as I do everynornig considering New York consisted of a shitload of creeps that tried weird shit, Gunther basically threw a uniform at me and declared that I was needed at table 7. I gave him a confused look,reminding him that I only wanted to perform, not dine,he just shrugged and gave me an 'oh well' look before walking away. Brittany of course was stoked, and after seeing her smile I couldn't just say no. So u changed into the red,ridiculous uniform and got to work.

It was immediately a disaster.

First off, I couldn't get any of the orders right and when someone complained,my sarcasm and anger would flare at an all time high. Like shit,its my first day on the job,give me a break.

As if that wasn't bad enough,I barely had enough time to even talk to Brittany she was so busy running back and forth with orders.

But what really set me off? When I was behind the counter fixing table two's drinks and just happened to look up and see Brittany and some guy talking about something that made Brittany's cheeks redden,causing her to look down and bite her lip in that shy way.

The way she does when I tell her something sweet or romantic.

"I keep telling her she needs to go for it."

I snap my gaze towards the girl beside me who was leaning on the counter on her elbows ,looking at Brittany and the guy.

"He's been here everyday for the past month,trying to talk to her into it." She looks at me and smiles,sticking out a hand. "I'm Dani,short for Danielle."

I just stare at her hand before looking back towards Brittany. Oh great,now she was laughing at something he said. "This has been going on for a month?"

She shrugs. "Eh,give or take. I don't know whats holding her back to be honest. I mean she's so passionate-"

"Probably the fact that she's engaged." I shrug sarcastically. "But,you're right that shouldn't hold _anyone _back from dating someone."

"Dating? Oh,no" she chuckles. "He isn't here because he wants to date Brittany,he's-"

I ignore the rest of what she says when I see them wrap their arms around eachother and feel my blood boil. Why was this random as guy hugging my _finace?_ Brittany pulls back first,giving a smile as the guy walks off. Her smile falters a little when she catches me looking at her,knowing that I had seen the exchange.

I look away and clench my jaw,continuing my previous task of fixing the drinks for table two and ignoring the pleading look I knew she was giving me. I knew there was a good chance I was being highly unreasonable, but when I see some handsome stranger's hands on my girlfriend,I can't help but to let my rage take over. Nobody's hands should be on her but my own.

* * *

By the time we get off at 6 pm,neither one of us have said much to eachother. The walk home was quiet and somewhat awkward,though we held hands and stayed close. I may be pissed but I wasn't gonna risk putting Brittany in any sort of crazy new York danger.

Whenever we got back to the pent house, I go to the bedroom and changed out of the now stained uniform(I'm not that great at carrying dirty dishes,okay?) And take a quick shower. By the time I get out I feel a little better and most definitely a lot cleaner. I dry off quickly and put the towel in the dirty clothes hamper before walking back into the bedroom where I throw on some cheer shorts and an old tank top.

I inhale deeply when I feel Brittany's arms wrap around me from behind,followed by a kiss on the exposed skin of my shoulder.. "His name is Josh." She murmurs in my ear. "We've been meeting up for awhile now-"

I tear myself away from her and face her with narrowed eyes.

"No,no,no not like that,Santana."

"Then like what?"

She flinches at the hardness of my time and runs a hand through her blonde hair. "He's a student at Juliard and wants me to audition."

Well that threw me through a loop.

"I haven't really been looking into Juliard though,but he keeps insisting so today I agreed just to hush him up. That's why he hugged me."

Gosh, I am _such _ a bitch. "I'm sorry." Its quiet,but loud enough for her to hear. "I don't really like the idea if him harassing you though."

"You and me both." She smiles a little. Her eyes bore into mine and she leans forward,laying her forehead on my own. "I would never give up what we have,San."

* * *

After three rounds of incredible, and I mean incredible make up sex,I lay on the bed with my mouth open with Brittany's tongue lazily stroking every inch of it while laying half on top of me. I let my hands roam up and down her back until they come to a stop on her ass,where I give a firm squeeze. She giggles and pulls back,dropping her head on my shoulder.

"That was amazing,San."

I keep my hands on her ass,and kiss her neck,biting it playfully.

"Are you _still _horny?" She chuckled.

"Well I have a beautiful girl laying on top of me,naked. Kinda hard not to be turned on,babe."

"But we just went three rounds."

I nod against her neck. "And round two was the _dirtiest _I remember you ever being during sexytimes. Such a fucking turn on.." I roll us over and pin her arms above her head,leaning down and kissing her left arm pit lightly. She inhales,her eyes now hooded as they stare at me with such intensity. I give her a smirk and kiss under her arm again,this time a little more roughly as I scrape my teeth against the skin.

"Shit." She grits. Her hips jolt up and I feel her wetness smear against my right thigh.

I release her arms and pull back,sitting up on my knees and yanking the covers off of us. I eye her mischievously as my hands hook under her calves and roughly pull her towards me,keeping those amazing legs bent at the knees,her soaked pussy now on display for me. "You're soaked again,babe."

She nods furiously.

"You remember awhile back when I let you stick your _whole _hand in me?" I ask with a husky voice. I teasingly trail my hands up and down her sticky thighs. "I was wondering if I could maybe try something new on you this time?"

She visibly swallows,but nods nevertheless. I give her a sincere smile and lean forward to fuse our lips together. "Just tell me when you don't feel comfortable and we'll stop okay?"

"I love you,San.."

I smile and kiss her one more time for good measure before getting off of the bed and grabbing my cell phone off the dresser and returning to my previous position of being on my knees in front of her. I quickly unlock my phone and click on the camera app,switching it to Video and hitting record. "Can I see you,baby?" I ask,looking at the phone and back at her.

She looks at me with a little hesitancy. "This is gonna stay between us,right?"

"Of course,B."

She swallows and sighs before opening her legs wide as they will go with her knees being bent. I zoom in on her center. "So perfect." I run two of my own fingers through her,spreading her juices all over before putting them in my mouth and sucking them.

"Can you touch yourself for me,Britt Britt?" I zoom back out,making it where her whole body was in the frame. My own breathing increases when I see her left hand slowly run through her pussy. She bites her lip and closes her eyes,sighing.

"Stick one finger in."

"Its so good,San." She nearly pants out and opening her eyes.

"Yeah?"

"It'd be better if it were you."

I ignore the throbbing between my own legs and move closer. "Yeah? You wish that was my finger in you right now?"

"Yes.."

"I wouldn't be able to stop at one finger,B." She starts moving her finger a little faster and I move my phone closer,getting the perfect view of it moving in and out. "I'd have to bury at least three inside of you. Then i'd fuck you so hard and good.."

She gasps and pulls her finger out. "Do it.."

I shake my head. "I wanna watch you come,B. Let me record you fucking yourself so I have something to watch when we have different shifts."

"So you don't want this?" She tilts her head to the side with a glint in her blue eyes,taking her hands and spreading her pussy lips open in front of me. "You don't wanna own up to those threats,Lopez?"

Oh god. Dirty Brittany.

I lick my lips and eye her lower half. "I do..gosh I do.."

"Then come over here.."she sits up and takes my phone from me and points the camera towards me," and bury those fingers so far in me that I won't be able to walk tomorrow.."

I don't even attempt to hold back. Instead I sit myself between her long pale legs and instantly plunge three fingers into her.

"Oh fuck!"

I furrow my eyebrows in concentration,not slowing down once so ever as my fingers pump relentless into her tight entrance. After while she gives up with the phone and throws it somewhere on the bed,sitting up and wrapping her legs tightly around my waist while her arms wrap around my neck. I continue to sit on my knees and finger her the best to my ability in this position.

"F-fuck you're g-going fast,San.."

"you're so fucking dirty." I grit out. My other hand,the one that isn't totally destroying her right now, is digging into her back as I try to hold her weight and fuck her at the same time. "Playing with yourself in front of me..fuck I'm so hot for you,Britt Britt. Turn over,turn over baby please.."

She unwraps herself from me and turns around,getting on her hands and knees with her ass in front of me. I immediately stick my fingers back into her core,this time using her ass as leverage for my own pleasure. "Oh fuck me."I lay my front on her back,resting my forehead on her shoulder blade while still rutting against her. I feel her start to clench around my fingers and start grinding harder against her ass. "I'm about to come,Britt. Oh fuck, I'm coming! I'm fucking..coming..shit.."

"Baby don't stop.." She reaches behind her and wraps her fingers around my wrist,keeping it in place. She starts rocking backwards into my hand. "Yeah,yeah,yeah...curl your fingers..Santana fucking do it!"

She freezes immediately when I do it,and her nails dig into my wrist so hard that I have to pull out of her and out of her grasp. She inhales deeply and collapses on her stomach,breathing heavily. I do the same,collapsing beside her,wrapping an arm around her waist. "Best make up sex ever."


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello there :) So,this is the longest chapter up to date. I've been working on it for a few days,with revision and what not and just finished it. Please excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes,typing on a messed up phone is hard work.**

**Anyways,I do want to take a quick second and thank you all who are reading this story. Support is everything,so again thank you.**

**Another thing is reviews: I haven't been receiving that many,so if you can I'd love it if you could let me hear your input/thoughts. Only if you have time though! Fave/follow.**

**Alright,enough with my rambling. I hope you enjoy this chapter ! **

* * *

_**Three Months Later**_

With it being one of the few days both Sugar _and _myself had off of work,we decided to spend the day walking around the city and catching up. Apparently her fashion line,with the help of one Kurt Hummel of course,was doing wonders nowadays,making a minimum of $7000 dollars in sales a month just online. I was happy for her.

I explained how working at the diner wasn't necessarily the best job but every once in a while Brittany and I would work the same shift and that always helped speed up the time. Not to mention we both had a little income now,which most definitely couldn't hurt.

"Speaking of B,I'm probably gonna throw a bitching party since her 19th is coming up." Sugar said,walking into a tiny,vintage store. "You're invited."

I chuckle and roll my eyes,sticking my hands further into my leather coat. "Thanks. Are you getting her anything?"

"I just said I was throwing a party,S. Don't be greedy."

"I've actually been thinking about what I could get her-"

"A new porno mag?" Sugar asked sympathetically, placing a hand over her heart. "Oh wait that's you who's obsessed with those. Never mind." She waves her hand dismissively, returning to her task of going through racks of shirts.

I roll my eyes. "No,Sugar. I'm talking about a wedding dress."

Her eyes widen and she stops digging through the rack. "Seriously?"

"Well..yeah." I shrug. "I mean we've been here nearly six months and have yet to plan a single thing for the wedding,you know? So I was thinking maybe I'd take her to get a dress."

"Oh my gosh,S. That's so romantic. Maybe I should be a lesbian."

"Don't even go there."

* * *

By the time the two of us get done gossiping and going through the same stores about twenty times, it was only 3 in the afternoon which meant Brittany would be at work until 6,so we decided to pay her visit. Gunther of course bitched about it saying that if Insisted on showing up on my day off I must wanted to work,but after Sugar declared that her daddy was one of the richest guys in America and threatened to make him disappear,he hurriedly walked off without any further comments.

I shook my head at her with a laugh as we sat ourselves at counter,where Brittany was currently writing up the check for one of the tables. She gave me a smile as she wrote and I just winked at her.

"Well if it isn't the lovely Santana." Dani smiles. The truth is even though I probably hadn't made a good impression the first time we met due to my jealousy over that guy Brittany was meeting up with,Dani and I actually got along pretty well. She was 21 years old from the Bronx,had been on her own since she was 15 after her parents kicked her out for making out with a girl,and was currently working here in order to pay her rent In a tiny one bedroom apartment on the upper East Side. "And Sugar Motta. Wow,you didn't tell me you were friends with a celebrity,Santana."

Sugar shrugged and flipped her hair. "I'm not a celeb,I'm royalty. Don't worry though,people confuse the two all the time."

"Right.." Dani raised an eyebrow. "Well its nice to meet you,your highness."

I scoff and look at her pointedly."Don't even think about it Danielle. Sugar is straight as a pole. Though her roomie Quinn is pretty gay."

"Mm,yeah but she's taken,sorry."

I look at Sugar. "What?"

"Well R is supposed to be moving here from what I've heard."

"Berry is coming to New York? And Quinn knows?" I furrow my eyebrows.

Sugar shrugs,sighing heavily. "According to Kurt,Rachel is coming here for a Broadway audition or something. And no Q doesn't know yet, but does that necessarily mean that they're not dating?"

"I'm pretty sure that's exactly what it means." Dani nods.

"I think they're soulmates."

"I think Q deserves better." I get a napkin out of the Despenser and grab the pen out of Dani's breast pocket. I quickly scribble down Quinn's number on it and hand it to Dani. "Go get her,tiger."

"Hey baby. " Brittany wraps her arms around me from behind,placing a kiss on my cheek before resting her chin on my shoulder.

"See that's what I want." Dani huffs out. "Why can't I have that?"

"Because Santana is mine. Unless she wants an open relationship.."

I chuckle at her seriousness and shake my head. "Nope."

She squeezes my hips and sighs. "Good because I totally hate the idea of anyone but me touching your lady parts."

I turn in her arms so that I'm facing her and wrap my arms around her neck,speaking in her ear lowly. "My lady parts belong to you,baby.." I bite her earlobe lightly and chuckle when I feel her grip on my hips tighten. I pull back to where I'm looking in her eyes. "Think you could slip out of here a little early?"

"Um no. I'm not doing a double." Dani says from behind the counter. I face her with a scowl, my arms still around Brittany's neck. "Seriously,why can't you guys wait? You only have three hours."

"We could always just go to the bathroom." Brittany shrugs. She looks at Dani. "Think you can handle twenty minutes alone?"

"Britt we are _not _about to do it in a public restroom. Even I have more integrity than that."

"Baaaaabe." She furrows her eyebrows and juts her bottom lip out. "I totally want to though."

I stare at her for a minute and roll my eyes,huffing out a 'fine' as I grab her hand and pull her towards the women's restroom.

* * *

**_Two weeks later _**

"Morning Britt Britt." I smile against the back of her neck, kissing it lightly as I pull her naked body tighter against mine. She makes a sound of acknowledgment but continues sleeping. I chuckle and gentle run a hand a crossed her abdomen. "Baby you have to get up." I urge quietly. "I have a surprise for you in the kitchen."

Blue eyes fly open immediately and she throws the covers off of her,jumping out of bed. I quickly grab her forearm and gold it tightly,keeping her in place.

"Na uh. You have to shower first."

"San." She drags my name out sleepily. "I love surprises,though.."

"I know,baby. Which is why I need you to shower while I get everything ready." I climb out of the bed,still holding her arm as II move to stand in front of her.I place several kisses on her lip . "Happy birthday by the way."

She smiles shyly and mumbles a thank you,kissing me once more before heading towards the shower. When the bathroom door closes, I quickly throw on one of her shirts and some old sweats and make my way into the living room where Brent and Susan Pierce were sitting patiently on the sofa.

This was part of my surprise for Brittany's birthday.

Despite what Brittany says,I know she misses Lima because she's always been so close with her parents,so I figured (with mami and papi's help of course) that I may as well fly them here,we'd go out to brunch together,maybe do some sight seeing,and then take Britt dress shopping with the check that mami sent and insisted I pay with. I mean I had the money for a dress-barely,but I had it. But she pressed on,saying it was the least her and papi could do for both me and Brittany considering we planned on getting married.

I'm not one to argue. Especially with 50 grand.

I was honestly excited.

"Thank you guys so much for coming." I walk up and hug them individually. "Was the flight okay?"

Brent smiled. "It was amazing. Your dad has amazing taste,especially when it comes to those message chairs."

"It was good,darling. Thank you so much for inviting us." Susan looked around the place. "Its really nice. I see your taking care of our girl."

I chuckled shyly,rubbing the back of my neck. "Im trying my best. Here,let's put your bags in the guest room."

I picked up what I could of some of Susan's belongings while Brent got the rest,and I showed them to the guest bedroom. They both thanked me and went straight to unpacking,so I made my way back to mine and Brittany's room to start getting ready. Whenever I walked in the room,Brittany had just opened the bathroom door and steam came flying out as she walked towards the closet wrapped tightly in a towel.

"Babe can I wear one of your shirts?" I ask taking the one I had on,off. I quickly slip the sweats off and go to the dresser,pulling out a pair of black skinny jeans. I slip them on ,followed by a black tank top and walk to the closet. "Can wear one if your shirts?"

Brittany smiled. "Which one?"

"The black and white flannel. And can you hand me my black boots?"

She hands me the boots first,in which I quickly slip them on making sure the jeans are tucked in them,and then her flannel. I put it on and roll the sleeves up halfway before going going back over to the dresser and looking in the mirror,putting my hair up in a messy bun.

"That look is so sexy on you."

I turn and smirk at her. "And that look is sexy on you."

She eyes her body and crinkles her eyebrows. "But I'm naked."

I nod and walk over to her,wrapping my arms around her waist,squeezing lightly. "I love you."

"And I love you." She cups my chin gently,bringing our lips together. When she pulls back she rubs her nose against mine before kissing it. "So I just need to throw on something casual?" She turns back towards the closet.

"Yeah,make sure you get a coat or something though,its a little cold. I'm gonna let you get ready." I walk out of the room and check the guest room and see that Brent and Susan aren't in there,but are in fact back in the living room,looking at the pictures hanging on the walls.

"Britt is putting her clothes on."

"So what's the plan?" Brent asked focusing his gaze back on me.

Susan rolled her eyes,slapping her husband on the arm. "We just went over this. We're gonna take Brittany out to eat and take her to the aquarium. Right Santana?"

I nod. "Yeah,the aquarium is right down the road and has a restaurant beside it. And I was actually hoping to go dress shopping with Britt.."

Susans eyes widened." You mean for the wedding?"

"Yeah-i um, I was gonna wait until we had a wedding planner but Britt and I have talked about it and agreed that we want to do all the planning."

"That's a lot of work." Brent stressed.

I nod. "Yeah but she's worth it,you know?"

"San,I'm ready." Brittany walked in the room wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a yellow duckling hatching from an egg on it,with some matching yellow pants and white flats. Her hair was straightened and even though it was a casual look,I couldn't help but admire how damn beautiful she is.

She stopped when she seen who was beside me,her mouth opening a little but with a smile. "What's this?" She asked quietly. She walked forward slowly,eyeing me. "Did you call them?"

I shrugged,nervously. "Y-yeah.. I thought you would want to see them you know? Its been forever,im- I just-"

She wrapped her arms around my waist and missed me softly. "You're amazing,Santana Lopez. You know that?"

* * *

After we ate at Dino's- a ridiculously high prices Italian restaurant but was one of Brittany's favorites so who the hell cares- the four of us went to the Aquarium and spent approximately 3 hours there. If not more. As everyone knows,Brittany loves her animals and though we've been there before,the love and adoration that shone in her blue eyes every time she seen a weird looking fish or the dolphins playing with people at the window never failed to be appear.

And of course before we left I bought Brittany and oversized dolphin that was probably bigger then her. Or it was pretty damn close.

But the best part?

Whenever Susan,Brittany,and myself (Brent went back to the pent house to help Sugar set up the surprise party) took a cab to L'Fay ,a wedding dress store,and Brittany's eyes widened with recognition as we pulled up. It was like she was stunned,and I couldn't help but chuckle as I helped her out of the cab. "I know you're kinda superstitious, and people say you're not supposed to see your bride in her dress before the wedding,but I was hoping we could maybe make an exception?"

She looked at me,and that's when I seen that those amazing blue eyes were azed over with unshed tears. My heart immediately dropped. "Did I do something wrong?"

She let out a chuckle and shook her head. "You're perfect. So,so perfect."

"Come on ladies,let's go find us some dresses!" Susan stated excitedly, clapping.

I placed a gentle kiss on Brittany's forehead and wrapped an arm around her waist,guiding her into the building.

* * *

By 9 pm the surprise party, in which Brittany was literally so suprised when everyone shouted that Susan got a pretty good whack to the eye when she jumped back elbowing the older woman, was in full swing. Everyone except for Brent was pretty tipsy,including Susan who kept declaring 'it helped with her pained eye'.

"Brittany's mom is hilarious drunk." Quinn chuckles walking on the balcony where I was currently standing,smoking a cigarette. "I thought you gave that up." She leans against the railing beside me,motioning towards the cigarette.

"I only smoke when i drink." I raised it to my lips and side eyed her. "What's up?"

She looked around hesitantly and swallowed.

"Spit it out,Fabray." I rolled my eyes.

"Rachel's here."

"What?" I narrowed my eyes,"Who invited her?"

Quinn looked at me with a pointed look. She's right,we both know it was Sugar.

"Okay,well you're here with Dani right?"

"Yeah,but.." She trails off shaking her head.

"Look,I know you had it bad for Yentle. But If you decide to go after that again,think about what you're giving up and keep in mind what she did to you. You're a catch,Q." I shrug and give a small smile. "You deserve to be happy."

She stares at me for a minute,her hazel eyes dazed over due to the amount of alcohol she'd ready consumed. "That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me." She mumbled,looking down at the street below.

"Yeah,it was pretty gross huh?" I chuckle and throw the cigarette bud off of the terace and take a sip of my drink. "Well,its been nice chatting-"

"Wait,Santana-" she quickly grabbed my arm as I go to walk back inside,causing me to stop and face her again. Thats when I notice how close we actually are to each other,and I know what's coming next.

I've seen enough movies and TV shows to know that she's about to lean in and I swallow,slowly shaking my head. She ignores me and though my eyes focus on her lips that are slowly but surely getting closer to mine,I can't bring myself to pull away. Maybe its shock? Confusion? Alcohol?

Whatever it was immediately faded when I felt unfamiliar lips on mine,lips that weren't my _fiances _,and instantly jumped back like I had been burned. I shake my head furiously,staring at Quinn with furrowed eyebrows as I touched my lips.

I cheated on Brittany.

Oh god.

I feel a lump forming in my throat and make my way inside,immediately grabbing more alcohol from the counter and chugging one,two,three cups of whatever the hell Brent had handed me.

"I think that's enough,Santana.."

I look at him with desperation and he furrows his eyebrows,setting a bottle on the counter and placing a hand on the small of my back. "Are you okay?"

"I cheated." I drop my head in shame,feeling a stinging in my eyes. I quickly grab the bottle he just had in his hands,only for it to be snatched out a second later. "I failed her..I failed Britt Britt. I'm so sorry Brent.." I look at him with pleading eyes as a year rolls down my cheek.

He sighs disappointedly. "What happened?"

I shrug,letting out a choked laugh and wiping my eyes. "I don't even know. One minute we were talking and the next she was kissing me. I pulled back as soon as it happened but..it still happened."

"Now Santana,you of all people oughtta know that Brittany wouldnt consider that cheating. You had me thinking you slept with someone else."

"I would never do that to her!"

He nods,smiling a little. "I know. And so does she. So why are you making such a fuss,girl?"

"B-because.." Someone's lips her weren't Brittany's were on my lips. They touched my lips.

"San?" I whirled around to see Brittany standing there with a worried expression on her face. "What's wrong?" She asked,instantly wrapping her arms around me. I buried my face in her neck. "Dad,what did you do?"

I would have laughed if I wasn't scared out of my mind. "Don't hate me,B. Please."

She pulled back and looked at me confused. "What are you talking about?" When I didn't respond,she looked at Brent. "What is she talking about?"

"Santana." Brent urged gently. "Tell her."

I nod a few times and wipe my eyes. I keep them on the floor as I speak. "Um.. We were talking-a-and um, she kissed me..but I pushed her away as soon as it happened, Britt. I promise I would never do that to you." When she doesn't respond I look up and see her biting her lip,staring at me. "Say you believe me.."

She nods,grabbing my hand. "Of course I believe you. That's what these mean right?" She points to my engagement ring. "Commitment?"

I nod furiously and wrap my arms around her neck. "100 percent,B. I love you so much,baby."

"I do have a question though.. " she pulls away,running her index finger down the outline of my jaw. "Who was it?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys.**

**I just wanted to let you all know I'm gonna be going on a short hiatus with my stories. It just astounds me how cruel some of the reviews/PM's I receive are just because some of you don't agree with the way I write. I can handle constructive criticism, but to just outright tear someone down because you can is bullying and I won't except it. **

**Not only that,but I'm also busy with just graduating school and trying to apply for Uni, so I break is much needed.**

**I'll gladly take prompts and do them when I have time,and hopefully when I return to my own stories the ridiculous hate will have subsided. **

**Thanks to those of you who support my stories. You are so amazing.**

**?, C**


	19. Chapter 19

***Emma Roberts Voice* **

**Surprise bitches**

**No seriously. I've decided that instead of depriving those of you who actually take time out of your day to read my stuff(major thanks by the way) that I would just have to update less frequently. Let's say, an update a week for each story? That sounds fair right? **

**But to the guest who wanted to point out my Accept/except grammar mistake in a rather rude way, i'm terribly sorry. I'm sure you have NEVER made a spelling error,right? Must be nice to be perfect. **

**And for those of you who sent me words of encouragemt, you guys are the best. Seriously made my week. Once again thank you so so much. **

**All mistakes are mine. Especially the grammar/spelling ones :)**

* * *

_"I do have a question though.. " she pulls away,running her index finger down the outline of my jaw. "Who was it?"_

_I swallow nervously and avert my eyes towards the other side of the room where Quinn was currently standing with Dani and Kurt,looking rather bored in conversation. _

_"Santana. She has a right to know." Brent said softly. _

_I nod. Of course she does. She has every right to know,but there was no telling how she would react. She would either A) Be really disappointed and cry, which was something no one should ever have to witness considering its so heartbreaking,or B) get so angry that she keeps to herself for awhile,which she has been known to do. _

_"San?"_

_"Q.." Its barely audible, but when Brittany wraps an arm around my waist and starts walking us over to our friend,I know she heard me. And the fact that we're walking at a rather fast pace makes me a little nervous. _

_"There she is! Shes the culprit who damaged my face!" Susan declared with a smile from the couch,pointing a finger at Brittany whgetsholding her umpteenth cup of alcohol in her free hand. "Come sit with mama,darling."_

_Brittany hesitates,looking between Quinn and Susan before finally facing me. "Will you sit with mom for a second?" She asks gently. _

_"What are you gonna do?" _

_"I'm just gonna talk to Quinn."_

_"B.."_

_"She kissed you,Santana." Her voice raises a little and I immediately shush her softly,cupping her face as I notice a few pair of eyes landing on us. Her blue eyes are glassy and dazed -obvious effects from the alcohol- searching my face as if in attempt to find some sort of answer. _

_"Fine." I eventually agree and take a seat next to Susan on the sofa,eyeing the whole situation. As soon as Brittany walks up to the trio,Quinn's eyes flicker to mine for a quick second and she stands up a little straighter before focusing on Brittany. Between the music,the crowded room,and Susan babbling on about lord knows what I can't hear what's being said between them._

_"Santana-I just want to say how happy I am that you're the one my daughter decided to marry." Susan slurs,wrapping an arm around my shoulders and pulls me closer. "Between you and me,I was never a big fan of that Noah character."_

_"Understandable" I mumble, keeping my eyes focused on Kurt,Dani,Q,andBrittany. I see Quinn shaking her head slightly while Kurt stares into his drink awkwardly and Dani stares at her with a tilted head. Quinn gives a nod and tight lipped smile,walking away from them and heading towards the coat rack._

_She's leaving._

_"I mean-you.. You have manners! You put my daughter first! He just thought with one part of his body-"_

_"What are you going on about now,mom?" Brittany sighed,taking a seat in my lap and wrapping her arms around my neck. _

_"Nothing dear. Just how Mr. Puckerman was always trying to go at it with you. Boy I tell you I am so glad you said no when he asked you to mar-"_

_"Mom." Brittany gave the older woman a pointed look and Susan slowly got the hint. _

_"Well." She shakily stood from the couch. "Brent,come help me to bed!" She shouted and then looked at us. "Today as been so fun girls. But I think its time I go off to bed." She bent down best she could and gave Brittany and myself each a hug,pulling back when Brent wrapped an arm around her waist._

_Brittany played with the hairs on the back of my neck,still sitting in my lap. "I never told anyone that." _

_"I'm not mad." I sigh and rub my temples. "I think this alcohol is starting to get to me though so I'm gonna head to bed."_

* * *

When I wake up its surprisingly not to a headache or nausea,but simply to Brittany gently wrapping an arm around my waist as she faces me-the two of us laying on our sides. I yawn and chance a look at the clock on the nightstand,seeing that it was only 9:18 in the morning. I frown and close my eyes,snuggling further into Brittany with my face buried in her neck.

"Can we talk,San?"

"Babe." I whine. "Its early as hell."

"Yeah..but its totally important."

I sigh and roll over on my back but open my eyes,focusing on her. I notice how heavy her eyes look and the faint,dark circles underneath and furrow my eyebrows. "Did you not get any sleep last night?"

She sits up on her elbow, still on her side and facing me. "Not really.." She looks down at the cover,playing with a loose thread. "What my mom said about Puck.."

"I told you I'm not mad." I cut her off and look at the ceiling. In all honesty,I'm not angry once so ever. I just hate talking about that dickhead.

"But I want you to know him and I were never engaged. He didn't necessarily ask me to marry him either. We'd just got done having se-"

"Spare the details please. I prefer to not have images of my fiance and her ex being intimate."

She nods. "Well it was after we..you know..we were just laying in bed and he said something about how he was surprised we hadn't had kids yet because we were always going at it,and that we should have one as soon as we got married. We were only 15 at the time and he was talking about having kids" She chuckled.

"And he did just that with Fabray."

Her smile fail and she focused her gaze back on the loose thread,letting out a barely there "yeah."

I mentally scolded myself for bringing that up and rolled back onto my side to face her,pushing some blonde hair out of her face. "I'm sorry."

"It isn't you that should be sorry." She shrugs.

"If its any conciliation I plan on having sweet lady babies with you one day."

Her blue eyes snap up to mine and she smiles widely. "Yeah?"

I nod. "Of course. And they'll look way better than what you and Puckerman would have created."

She chuckles and rolls her body on top of me,placing her lips on mine,her tongue immediately finding my own and I let out a little grunt of surprise. She nips my bottom lip playfully,and my hips jolt up surprising even me.

She pulls back and smiles at me questioningly. "Santana Lopez,you naughty girl.." She rests on one elbow as she lays on her side once again,this time exceptionally close to me. She uses her free hand and trails it along the exposed skin that my old McKinley High tank top failed to cover,spending more time on my lower belly,right above the waist band of my panties.

"I- don't want that.." I swallow,feeling myself getting more and more riled up.

Her hand immediately stills. "Oh..I didn't..I'm sorry."

"No,no I mean I do..but.." I break my gaze from her and eye my boobs before looming back at her. She makes an O shape with her lips,smiling as her hand travels underneath my tank slowly as she teases every inch of it. I close my eyes and sigh in content when I feel her lips on the side of my neck,kissing it as her hand wraps around my right tit and squeezing it softly.

"I love the way you feel." She murmurs.

I nod,keeping my eyes closed as she squeezes a little harder causing me to bite my lip.

She kisses my neck one last time before sitting up,bringing me up with her to slip my shirt off and over my head,discarding it somewhere on the floor. We lay back down in our previous positions,this time Brittany bringing her mouth to my chest. My own hands instantly grip her blonde hair as soon as her tongue swirls around my nipple and her hand starts teasing my other tit.

"So good." I breathe.

She pulls back,smiling. Her gaze is focused on her hand,currently at work toying with my right nipple. "Are you ready for me to be inside you?"

I can't help but to smile at the tenderness of her voice. Only she could sound so innocent while asking something so vulgar. I cup her cheek and pucker my lips,and she instantly gets the hint as she covers my lips with her own.

* * *

The next time I wake up I find myself alone in the bed. The clock now reads 12:37 pm,which meant that Brent and Susan were probably up and Brittany was keeping them company.

I slip out of bed and put on my clothes that were discarded earlier and quickly brush my teeth before making my way into the main area,where Brent was currently standing over the stove in the kitchen,stirring what looked to be tiny sausage.

He looked over his shoulder,smiling. "Well well well. Morning sleepy head!"

"Hardley." I smile tiredly. "Where's Susan?"

"Still in the bed. Apparently she had a little too much fun last night. Brittany had something to take care of,she should be back soon."

"Something to take care of?" I question,perching myself on one of the stools at the counter,leaning forward on my elbows. "Did she get called in at the diner?"

"Um." He hesitated,stirring a little more before cutting the stoves tempature down a little and grabbing a cloth,wiping his hands off and facing me. "Quinn called her. Said she wanted to talk."

"I don't think Britt's too upset by it." I shrug. " I mean she is,but she handled it pretty well."

"Oh I know. I heard you two loud and clear earlier." My cheeks flushed and I covered my face as he chuckled. "Its okay,its only natural." He went back to stirring.

"We really tried being quiet" I say apologetically.

He shrugs. "Well even you had been,there are plenty of lovebites to prove you two are okay"

"Shit." I curse,slapping a hand to my neck. Could this get any more awkward?


	20. Chapter 20

**The writers block on this chapter was ridiculous. If its bad,just pretend you like it because I literally spent hours on it lol. But speaking of writers block,if you guys have any ideas or anything you would like to see in upcoming chapters feel free to pitch in. I can use all the help I can get!**

**Also,I apologize in advanced for any grammatical errors..I have no beta or anything and work on my stuff alone,so...yeah. **

**I hope you guys enjoy,and make sure to check out my other stuff.**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

* * *

"Are you guys starting a party without me?" Brittany teased,walking into the apartment.

Susan,Brent,and myself were currently on the sofa with popcorn and beer-or in Susan's case a bottle of water- watching some RomCom that was playing on TV. I take the remote and turn the volume down a little bit as Brittany sets her purse on the dining table,along with her jacket before taking her shoes off and coming into the living room with us.

"Ugh don't even say the P word" Susan mumbles,rubbing her temples and closing her eyes.

Brittany just chuckles and sets herself in my lap,wrapping an arm around my shoulders. She gives me a smile before leaning in,wrapping her lips around mine in a short,but chaste kiss.

"Enough of that..Santana already seems to have gotten her rounds this morning.." Brent chuckles.

I groan and bury my face in Brittany's neck in embarrassmemt. "Babe your dad won't stop picking on me!"

"I'm just saying there's already about 3 hickies on your neck."

"Dad." Brittany scolds. She looks at him for a minute before continuing,"Those are just the ones you can see."

The man breaks into a fit of laughter and I bury my face deeper into Brittany's neck as I feel the heat rushing to it. So what if Brittany may have left her mark in a few other places?

"People need to be reminded that she's mine."

"Yeah how did that go with Q?" I ask pulling back and looking at her.

She smiles, "Oh! Yeah she's gonna be my Maid of Honor."

"That's fantastic!" Susan almost yelled.

"Well we talked about it and agreed that she would be best for that role."

"Babe...Are you sure that's a good idea?" I ask hesitantly, scratching my eyebrow. "I mean,its just last night.."

She nods. "I apologized and everything's good."

"Why did _you _apologize?"

"Because I kicked her out of the party and said a lot of mean things to her." She shakes her head at the memory. "But she apologized for kissing you so we just agreed that-"

"Hold on one second." Susan held up a hand and looked at me with raised eyebrows. "Quinn did what now? _kissed _you?"

I nod.

"Where was I?"

"Accusing Brittany of hurting your face." Brent replied and looked at Brittany. "Are you sure about this,baby girl? I mean she kissed your fiancee."

Brittany rolled her eyes and sighed, standing up. "You know it gets really tiring when people don't trust my judgement. I know I see things differently then a lot of people,but sometimes forgiveness is key to making the world a better place."

"Baby we trust your judgment-"

"Then believe me when I say Q is sorry for kissing you and its not happening again." She's looking down at me not angrily,but determined,and I find myself nodding. I mean,sure she sees the world differently then myself,and a lot of others for that matter,but I will do anything to make her happy. And if that means letting Fabgay being her Maid Of Honor,so be it.

* * *

The next day was Susan and Brent's last day in New York,so instead of Brittany taking her shift at the diner at 11 AM, I decided to cover for her so she could spend the day with her parents. It was honestly so nice having them around,and I know Brittany enjoyed it. She's gonna be devasted seeing them go. Which is why I was contemplating inviting Quinn over later and we could officially start planning the wedding. I mean,if Brittany was okay with her I should be to,right?

"Hello."

My eyes snap up and I chuckle a little when I see Rachel sitting in front of me on one of the many stools. "How can I help you?"

She looks a little taken aback and puts a hand on her chest. "You didn't greet me with one of your overused yet clever nicknames or ridiculously long monologues and I'm honestly a little flabbergasted if I must say."

"Just tell me what you want,Berry."

"And there she is." She sighs leaning forward. "Look." She says lowly. "I heard Quinn was gonna be your Maid Of Honor and-"

"No,no,no,no no. Nope." I shake my head furiously. "You're not being in my wedding. Nope."

"That's offensive!"

"I don't care. Not only are you annoying as shit,I know the only reason you want to be involved is so that you can be close to Quinn in hopes of getting close to her and attempt to get back with her."

She stares at me for a minute. "What's wrong with that?"

"Rachel this is my wedding you're talking about. I don't want anything ruining it,especially some petty scheme of yours. You knew what you were giving up when you chose LA instead of Quinn." I hold up a finger to her and go over to the cash register where Table three were waiting to pay for their meal. I quickly take their credit card and scan it,handing them their card and receipt after getting their signature. I smile politely and give the usual 'thanks for coming' and walk back over to Rachel.

"I love her,Santana." She says it so brokenly as she shakes her head,staring at her lap. "You know what that's like,don't you?" She looks at me with watery eyes. "When you're so in love with someone that they are all you think about?Every morning when you wake up,every night when you go to sleep. Just the thought of them makes you smile like a mad woman. I know I messed up. I _know. _but they're is nothing I wouldn't do for her and she has got to know that. Once she does,then she can make her decision. I just need a chance."

I look at her,taking in how down she looks with her tears and broken voice. Thinking back,I never would have guessed Quinn and Rachel would have fell in love. Ever. But strangely enough I know exactly how Rachel feels and if this were ever me in her situation,I'd want another shot too. "Fine." I sigh. "Come to my place after work."

* * *

_**Later that night**_

It was 8 pm,and I was currently sitting at the dining table beside Brittany,while Rachel was across from me and Quinn was at the foot of the table. Susan and Brent had gone to bed already since they had an early flight in the morning,leaving the four of us to discuss the essentials of our wedding.

"Okay so Q is the maid of honor." Brittany nods,staring at the paper in front of her. She faces me. "Is that okay?"

I look at Quinn who is busy scribbling something down in her little notebook and back at Brittany. "You know Sugar is gonna kill me right?"

"So let her be a bridesmaid." Quinn shrugged. "I'm sure Rach wouldn't mind being one either right, Rachel?"

Rachel's eyes widened but she nodded furiously. "Of course. Absolutely. I would beore than willing to assist in any way I can." She rambled,blushing as Quinn smirked at her.

"and Kurt can be one too!"

"Um,Britt I don't think Kurt would want to be a Bridesmaid" I chuckle. "Maybe he can be the ring bearer?"

"Are you just going to share everything? Bridesmaids,Maid Of Honor... Or do you want it separate?"

I shrug at Quinn "I'm down with sharing you guys."

She nods and writes something down before looking back up at us. "Okay, do you have any sort of idea what colors you want,what type of flowers,so on?"

"All of that is up to Britt." I wave my hand dismissively. I really don't care as long as I get to marry her.

Quinn nods. "What about a date?"

"Sometime within the next three months." Brittany says,causing me to furrow my eyebrows.

"Babe,isn't that a little soon?"

"We've already waited a long time,S." She shrugs. "I'm ready."

I shake my head a little. "Britt.."

"Santana's right,B." Quinn says sympathetically. "We still have to do invitations,flowers,find and book the venue,plan the reception..its a lot for three months.."

Brittany sighs and pouts,causing me to feel a little guilty. Its her sincere pout,not the one she uses to get her way and it breaks my heart to see her so sad. "I'm tired of waiting."

"We still have plenty of time,baby. I mean we're still teenagers for crying out loud." I force a chuckle out,immediately earning an unreadable expression from her as she sits there with crossed arms,looking at me for a good minute. My smile fades when she scoots her chair back and stands,walking towards the bedroom. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion and look at Rachel and Quinn. "What did I say?"

"I'm not sure its what you said,but rather how you said it." Rachel mumbled.

I sigh heavily and get up from the table,making my way towards the bedroom where Brittany was sitting on the foot of the bed staring at her engagement ring. I close the door gently and lean up against it,crossing my arms and talking softly. "Babe-"

"What's this really about,Santana?" She asks,still playing with her ring. "Do you really want to marry me?"

"You know I do Britt."

"Then why are you stalling?" She looks up at me and shakes her head.

"I'm not stalling! But we need a legitimate stable income,and a place of our own-"

"We have a check for fifty thousand dollars, Santana. That will pay for a wedding _and _at least a years rent if we decide to get our own place. So what's the real reason?"

I bite the inside of my lip and swallow nervously. I hadn't told anyone,not even Sugar,about my recent thoughts of how I may not be ready for this sort of commitment. Not because I don't love Brittany,because lord knows I do,but because we're just getting our lives started here in New York. I mean sure we've been here for about 7 months,but I'm only 18 and she's only 19- we still need to explore the world and go to school and start careers and what not. Its just too soon.

"I _do _want to marry you. " I whisper while looking at her pleadingly. I sit beside her on the foot of the bed and grab her left hand,running my thumb over her ring. "So bad."

"But.."

"I- I'm just not ready." I close my eyes as I say it. I know I'm letting her down and hurting her.

"You took me to get a dress though.." She shakes her head.

I nod and swallow the lump in my throat.

The two of us sit there in silence for ages it feels like,but in reality it was probably about five minutes. She finally got off the bed and went into the bathroom,leaving her engagement ring where she was sitting,causing me to finally break down.

* * *

"Sorry about that." I wipe my eyes slyly and force a smile as I walk back into the kitchen. "Where's Berry?" I ask,noting that it was just Quinn sitting at the table now. I quickly make my way to the refrigerator and pull out the bottle of Lord Calvert,not bothering to mix it with coke but instead pouring a little bit in a cup and taking the cup and bottle both to the table with me as I sit in my seat from earlier.

"She has to be up early for rehearsal or something.." Quinn says,raising an eyebrow at me as she looks at the alcohol in front of me.

"Don't ask." I take a large gulp and place the cup down,pouring more into it.

"Come on,S. Your voice is raw,your eyes are puffy,and you're drinking liquor straight.."

I stare at my cup. "The weddings off." I mumble,bringing the glass up to my lips.

"I'm guessing it was your idea."

"Fuck you,Fabray. You don't know shit."

She holds her hands up in defense. "Calm down,Santana. I wasn't accusing you of anything."

"Yeah well.."

"Brittany was just really looking forward to it."

"I still want to marry her,Q." I shake my head and look at the other girl. "Just not yet,you know?"

She nods. "I get it. You know Rachel..she um,she apologized walla go." She smiled softly. "For leaving me and what not. Told me to just think about giving her another chance."

"Hmm. And?"

"I told her I'd call her tomorrow."

"Damn,you're just diving right back in aren't you?" I scoff.

She shrugs. "Love is full of mistakes."

"I guess.." I stare into my glass and lean forward on the table,propping on my arms. "She really loves you,you know. Berry,I mean."

"and Brittany loves you."

"That's the difference between us though,isn't it?" I smile sadly at her,leaning back in my chair with crossed arms. "You can actually make your girl happy.."

Quinn chuckles and shakes her head. "Don't give me that shit. You make B so happy. Yeah,you have disagreements but she knows at the end of everyday nothing will break the bond you two have had for almost three years now. So go in that bedroom and make up with your girl." She stands up and gathers her things."Meanwhile I'll keep these notes the same,because I have a feeling you'll be calling me soon about a wedding."


	21. Chapter 21

**I was going to wait until sometime next week to post this, but I really enjoyed writin this chapter and have nothing else to do right now so..**

**But I do want to point out the fact that instead of using my phone to type this,like I usually do, I used my laptop so there should be less grammical errors and though I wanted to make it a longer chapter than I usually have, I didn't want the idea's to be rushed together. So instead of having this much drama and them fixing it in this particular chapter, Ive decided to have them resolve the issue in the next chapter.**

***There is alot of drama in this chapter,just a warning.**

***All mistakes are mine.**

***Enjoy :)**

* * *

The next few days are inevitably awkward.

Brittany is basically spending all of her time working at the diner and even though we sometimes share the same shift and see one another at home, its obvious she just wants to busy herself in order to keep away from me. And I know she has a valid reason but still, it doesn't stop the pang in my chest whenever I try to just talk to her only to get short, flat answers. The usually bright, blue color in her eyes have a now dull, almost grey look to them and the fact that I'm the reason absolutely _kills _me.

"So I was thinking.." I walk into the kitchen Thursday night while Brittany was warming something up in the microwave and sit myself on top of the counter behind her. "Since tomorrow is Friday and we're both off, do you think I could take you to Adventureland?" Adventureland was an amusement park that Brittany had talked about wanting to go to since before the two of us even left Lima. "All the cotton candy you could possibly consume, winning prizes like stuffed animals.. What do you say?"

She keeps her back turned to me shakes her head. "I can't."

"What do you mean you can't? Your schedule said you had tomorrow off."

"I do." she sighs and takes her food out of the microwave as it makes a beeping sound. I watch as she gets a spoon from the drawer and starts mixing whatever it was she was preparing. "But Josh and I are going to start working on my Audition Video for Julliard."

I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. Josh? That guy who was basically drooling over her at the diner a few months back? And when did she even consider Julliard? As far as I knew she wasn't even contemplating that school. "Oh.." I nod even though she still has her back to me. "Well, Can I do anything to help?"

"We have it covered."

"Are you sure? I could maybe-"

"We have it covered, Santana." She says sternly and drops the spoon and pushes her bowl back in frustration as she lets out a deep breath. Her hands are in front of her gripping the edge of the counter with her head bowed.

I can take a hint.

I hop off of the counter and make my way to the bedroom, sighing heavily and flopping down on it to where I'm staring at the ceiling. I wish I could make this better somehow,someway. I know I hurt her, but cant she see I'm hurting as well? I want to marry her. I want her to be my wife, but now just isn't the time. That's what Brittany doesn't understand. Whenever I asked her to marry me, or told her so to speak, I wasn't expecting things to get off to a rocky start. I figured once we moved here mine and Sugar's business would be a hit immediately and by now Brittany and I would have our own place, and I could take care of her the right way. None of that has happened.

Instead I'm stuck working at a fucking diner and living in my parent's place.

I sit up and grab my phone from the nightstand, dialing the number of the one person who never failed to help me in desperate situations. As it rings, I lean forward on my elbows,which are on my knees, and run a hand through my hair.

_"Well,well, well. About time I heard from you,Santanita."_

"Hola mami. How uh,how are you?"

"_I'm okay, but you and I both know you didn't call to ask that."_

"What?"

_"I gave birth to you,mija. I know when something's bothering you. Not to mention the fact that it's been 7 months and your papi and I have only heard from you once or twice."_

"Um.." I shake my head and sigh heavily. "I messed up so bad,Ma." I mutter,bringing my hand to my forehead. "The engagement is off.."

_"What did you do Santana? Did you cheat?"_

I can practically hear her scowling and I roll my eyes. "Yeah,I'm fine thanks for asking." I snip mockingly. "and no,for your information I didn't cheat. The fact that you even think that is offensive as hell."

_"You're right,i'm sorry. You wanna tell me what heppened?"_

"We were sitting at the dining table,planning a few things and Britt said she wanted to marry me in at least 3 months time."

_"That's great isn't it? The sooner the better?"_

"What,no mami thats way too soon." I whine. "I just-I'm not ready,okay? And I told Brittany that and now she practically hates me."

_"Oh echar tierra (Oh hush up). You and I both know that's not true."_

"You haven't seen her ,ma. I told her I would take her to Adventureland tommorow but she can't because some guy who probably fantasizes about her at night and jerks off to her is helping her apply for Julliard." I grit my teeth. "She told me she wasn't even interested in that school!"

_"Okay,first of all just breathe."_

I inhale deeply through my nose in attempt to calm my nerves.

_"Secondly, communication is key to making any good, healthy relationship work. "_

"She wont even look at me, much less talk to me."

_"You dont have to talk,mija. Do something sweet,you know a small gesture. In the meantime, just give her some time to figure it out. Now, I have to go. We're in Detroit this week and your Papi is about to give his Presentation."_

"Thanks mami. Tell Papi to call me as soon as he can and that I love him?"

_"I will. Adios Santanita, te amo."_

"Tambien te quiero,ma."

I hit the END button and see that its 10:15 already and though I dont have to work tomorrow I find myself being a little tired. As I set my phone back on the nightstand and make my way to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face for the night, I take mami's words into account. How can communication be key when Brittany wont even look at me? and what sort of 'small gestures' should I do? I already tried taking her to an amusement park and we see how that turned out.

Just as I start rinsing the toothpaste out of my mouth, the blonde walks into the bathroom with me and turns on the shower. I watch her in the mirror as she adjusts the shower nobs and starts undressing,slyly avoiding any sort of eye contact.

Even though it hurts,I try not to pay any mind to it as Mami's words run through my head over and over.

"I'm about to go to bed,babe." I say softly,wiping my mouth and turn towards her. I walk up to her as she grips the hem of her shirt and place my hands on top of hers,stilling her movements. Its then that I realize that even though its only been a few days,I miss her touch. I _crave _her touch. My eyes wonder to her lips and I want nothing more to cover them with my own,but I didn't wanna push my luck. Instead I settle for her cheek and lean on my tippy toes to place a lingering peck there as I slowly run my hands up and down her arms. "I love you.."

She lets out a shaky breath and nods,whispering a meek "Yeah. Me too."

I give her arms a light squeeze and send her a tight lipped smile as I make my way out of the bathroom and our bedroom,to the guest room.

Operation win Britt back is underway.

* * *

"Holy sweet mother of all things Disney.." Sugar says walking into mine and Brittany's bedroom.

After staying up all night wondering what I could do for Brittany, I findly settled on the three things I knew she couldnt refuse: Flowers,Disney,And dancing. So after she left this morning to meet with Josh I immediately got to work,the first thing being contacing the Admissions Board of NYU. You see,Josh may be helping her do a video for Julliard but with me being Santana Lopez and having rich family connections,I was able to get in touch with Lacey Hamilton; one of the few who have a say in who does and doesn't get in and also long time friend of my dad. The plan was for her to come around at about 2,and I would do everything I could to convince her of Brittany's talent.

After I got off the phone with her, I quickly made a trip to the local Floral shop and got precisely 15 bouquets of Violets, setting them all on the dining table in the apartment so that Brittany would instantly see them once she got back. Then,I googled neat ways to make forts out of the many,many disney themed covers brittany owned and managed to set one up in the bedroom that was easy to lay in AND walk around. I had our classic disney movies on top of the DVD player waiting to be played,and If i'm being honest I was quite pleased. There no way Britt could not like this.

"Did you bring Olaf from FROZEN?" I ask,knowing it was Brittany's most recent favorite movie and he was her faavorite character.

"No but I got a snowman." Sugar replies,holding up the stuffed creature.

I roll my eyes and snatch it from her,quickly adding it to the other stuffed members of the disney family. "There." I smile. "It's Perfect."

* * *

"She's good." Lacey stares at my laptop screen as old videos of the GLEE club play out. We were sitting on the sofa watching this particular number, Valerie, showing off the best of Brittany's dance moves. "Who is this again?" she asks ,running her index finger over the keypad of the laptop and rewinding it,re watching a certain bit of Brittany and Mike again.

"Brittany. Brittany S. Pierce. Yeah,shes.. she's amazing."

"She's your friend then?"

"Girlfriend."

The older woman makes a 'hmm" noise as she leans forward and watches the video intently, her chin between her index finger and thumb.

"Look.." I start. "I know you have many applicants who are so,so good. But Brittany..she absolutely _lives _to dance. She always has,ever since I've known her. If she isn't talking about it,she's thinking about it. She's determined and wont stop until someone literally makes her. It's just who she is." I shrug.

She hits the pause button and takes her glasses off,leaning back against the cushions and looking at me. "Her timing is a little off,her posture lacks crediability and her footing is only decent. But." she holds up a hand,silencing whatever I was about to argue with. "She's good."

"Yeah?" I breathe out,smiling.

"Yes. And with the oppritunities our program offers she could even be great. Email me this video so that I can discuss it with a few colleagues of mine and have her call me at this number." She pulls a buissness card from the inside of her jacket pocket and stands from the couch,holding out a hand. "I look forward to seeing the two of you soon." she smiles.

I return it excitingly as I stand up,shaking her hand. "Thank you so much. Here let me see you out." I jut my head towards the door. "Thank you so much again for coming,really. "

"It's no problem. Your father and I go way back." she waves her hand dismissivley. "But have that girl of yours contact me. I'd hate to see a talent like that go to waste."

"Yes!" I fist bump the air after I close the door.

Britt was gonna love this.

Unfortunatley Brittany didn't come home until around 1 in the morning,and by then I was so worried that I couldn't even go to sleep. Instead I sat on the couch with my phone in my lap,waiting impatiently for her to return one of my many,many text messages or calls. As soon as I heard the door open, I sprang to my feet and walked around the sofa, furrowing my eyebrows when Brittany walked in with Josh's arm tightly around her waist. "What in the hell is this?"

"Hey San!" She stumbled towards me,wrapping her arms around my waist and as she leaned in to kiss me,I grimaced at the smell of alcohol on her breath. I instantly pulled my face away and shook my head. "You got my girlfriend drunk?" I glare at Josh who just stood smiling at Brittany.

He shrugged. "She was upset and wanted to go out."

"Babe,don't be angry." Brittany slurred,laying her head on my shoulder. "Joshua- he was so nice to me and took good care of me."

"I bet he did." I snarl,still glaring at the guy. "You can go now _Joshua._"

He nods, still smiling. "I had fun tonight Britt." He walks forward and opens his arms for a hug and I instantly pull away from Brittany and step inbetween them,putting a hand on his chest. "Her name is _Brittany. _And from now on, you are to _ never _talk to her again or I will have the goons from my dads many hook ups to come after you, do you understand me?"

"Um.."

"Good. Now leave."

He nods and waves to Brittany with a tight lipped smile before turning and walking out of the apartment. I follow behind him and lock the door,breathing heavily as frustration and anger courses through my body.

Brittany,now looking slightly more sober than she was earlier,just stands there shaking her head. "That was unnecessary,Santana."

"You wanna know whats unnecessary?" I ask lowly,leaning my back against the door. I point at the table consisting of the Violets. "Buying almost six hundred dollars worth of flowers to have you not even notice them because you're drunk out of your mind."

She focuses her gaze on the table and opens her mouth to say something, but I quickly cut her off.

"Whats 'unecessaary' , is that I have spent all damn day in our bedroom building a fucking _fort _Brittany, So that whenever yo got home the two of us could lay in it and spend the rest of our time watching disney movies. " I chuckle sarcastically and shake my head. "Oh!" I walk to the living room and pick up Lacey's buisness card off of the coffee table before making my way to where Brittany was standing, slapping the card down on the countertop beside her. "Not to mention that I talked someone from NYU into giving you a chance. But hey, all of that was just _unecessary._"

I can see her bottom lip trembling as she kept her gaze downward and as soon as she brought a hand up to wipe her cheek, I felt my own facade break slightly. I was still extremely upset obviously, but a crying Brittany is something I never, ever want to have to see.

"Look.." I start gently and rub my eyes tiredly. "You're drunk and I have to work tomorrow,so we'll have this conversation another time okay?"

She nods,still looking down.

I wonder if things are ever going to go back to normal between us.

* * *

**Thank you to those who take the time to read :)**

**fave and/or follow.**

**Drop a review if you hahve the time :)**

**xx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Wow! You guys had some great debates with that last chapter. Loved having so many of you review so thank you loads! Chances are some of you are gonna hate the way this chapter turned out, but I said I'd let them work things out in this chapter so.. Also had some serious writers block going on with this so forgive me if its shitty. All mistakes are mine.**

**Make sure to fave/and or follow.**

**Review and let me know if you understand where Santana is coming from with the whole wedding situation or if Brittany had a right to be pissed. I love hearing your thoughts :)**

* * *

Deciding not to go into work the next day due to my mind going haywire basically the entire night, I contemplate on whether or not I should just stay in the guest room all day, but then I remember that Brittany and myself have way too much to talk about. I was just tired of living like this, you know? She's the love of my life and I want her to remember that. I want to go back to when the two of us held each other at night until we fell asleep and then woke up in one another's arms. I want to act silly together and laugh at her random, witty comments until I nearly die of laughter. I just want _her._

I take a deep breath and fling the covers off of me, sitting up and stretching my muscles before grabbing my phone and dialing the Diner's number and making my way towards the kitchen for some much needed coffee. I was a little surprised to see Brittany up-considering it was just before 11AM- sitting at the table over a bowl of cereal with her head in her hands.

_"Spotlight Diner, How can we help you?"_

"Gunther you can stop with the fake Russian accent." I roll my eyes as I pour myself a cup of coffee that was already made.

_"Santana?"_

"No, the queen of England." I deadpan, putting the carafe back in its place. "Look, I'm calling to tell you I can't make it today."

_"Are you trying to play hooky because you're on the floor today? I know you don't like 99% of the customers."_

I can't help but to chuckle into my cup and turn around so that i'm leaning against the counter. "While that may be true,Gunther, something came up that I really have to take care of. Just put me down for a double tomorrow okay? Thanks for understanding, bye."

_"Wait, San-"_

Hanging up, I put the phone on the counter behind me and make my way towards the table where Brittany still had her head in one hand, but was now eating with her other. I pull out the chair across from her and take a seat, sitting my coffee in front of me. To be honest, I didn't even know where to start. Between the lack of communication and the arguing whenever we actually did speak, there was no telling how this would go. "Um." I swallow my nerves and take a shaky breath before continuing, "Thank you for making the coffee.."

She nods timidly but doesn't say anything.

"Where uh.. Where are the flowers?"

"I put them in a vase.. It was sort of hard because there were so many but once I figured the mass ratio of the vase and the exactly how many Violets there were, I was able to work it out." She shrugs. "They're beautiful, by the way."

I send her a sweet smile. "Beautiful flowers for a beautiful girl."

She blushes and looks down, biting her lip.

"But you know I didn't pick them out because they're beautiful. I picked them out because of the meaning they hold."

She looks back up at me and tilts her head to the side in that adorable way, looking at me in confusion.

"You see the Violet holds a lot of different meanings. But these in particular.." Holding eye contact I pause nervously, knowing I'm about to enter a danger zone. But it was now or never. "They mean faithfulness. Because faithful is something I will always, always be to you, Britt. With or without a ring.." As expected, blue eyes tear away from mine, but I've said too much to stop now. I stand up and walk around the table, squatting down beside Brittany and take her hands into mine. "Babe.. Baby look at me, please.."

Hesitantly she turns her body towards me and looks at me with watery eyes and lips formed into a pout.

"Britt, it's not that I don't want to get married. You know that right?" She shrugs. "I just feel like we need a little more time to figure things out and settle down so that whenever we do get married, and we _will, _that we're happy with where we are with our lives. And right now, I'm just not at that point. I want to be able to take care of you with my _own _money, not my parent's. I love you so, so much and the day I'm able to call you my wife will be the happiest day of my life." I see a tiny hint of a smile form on her lips and I cup her cheek, running my thumb across her bottom lip. "Come on." I urge. "Let me see that smile I love so much." Leaning into my touch, she smiles and though it isn't that megawatt smile that never fails to melt my heart, it's progress. "There she is. My beautiful girl.. How about we go get our cuddles on in that fort and binge watch Disney movies?"

"I accidently knocked the fort down trying to change clothes last night.." she says, looking guilty.

I chuckle and stand, pulling her to her feet as well. I push some blonde hair out of her face and behind her ear, stroking her cheek with my thumb lovingly. "It's nothing google can't fix."

* * *

As Brittany and I watch Toy Story, our third movie in, I can't help but to look at her in awe as she rests her head on my chest and has a leg strewn over my own. The past few days have been rough to say the least and though part of me knows that my girlfriend is still upset about calling the engagement off, in this moment right now I can't help but to have nothing but hope for our future.

I run my fingers through her hair gently and as a result she turns her head to where she's looking at me. Not pausing my ministrations, I give her a soft smile. "You're so beautiful.."

"San.."

"I'm serious." I sigh and shake my head. "Will you um..you know, kiss me?"

Her eyes roam over my face for a few seconds until she finally decides to roll over, resting most of her body weight on my own body as she cups my left cheek and brings her lips down to my own. I can't help but to close my eyes on contact, having missed the feel of her lips. I instantly deepen the kiss by placing both of my hands on her face and pulling her closer, letting a moan escape as soon as our tongues meet. I run my hands under her shirt and let them roam all over her back until I can't take it anymore and sit up with her straddling my lap, basically yanking the shirt over her head. My own breathing becomes rapid as I stare at her chest with hooded eyes. "I've missed this.." I murmur, leaning down and placing gentle kisses across pale skin. "The way you feel under my lips" Kiss. "So on fire, so delicious" Kiss. "So beautiful" I get to the valley of her breasts and place a sloppy kiss there, resting my forehead against her while my hands run over her back again. "Mine."

"Yours." She whispers in agreement. She runs her hands through my hair gently. "San.. Santana are you crying?"

I just sniff and shake my head, mostly because I didn't want her to see me upset. After days of arguing the two of us finally managed to get back on what I would call good terms and here I am holding her in my arms, therefore I had no reason to be upset.

"San..?"

"I'm just so glad you're talking to me again."

"I'm still a little upset"

I snap my head up and look at her with panic.

"But" she continues, "I know you love me. and when the time comes.." She sighs and shrugs, giving a tiny smile. "I'll be just as ready."

"And I will do _everything _ to make it everything you've ever wanted and more."

* * *

After Brittany and I fell asleep during our post cuddle talk, the two of us ended up waking up around 4 that afternoon to my phone going off thanks to none other than Berry, who nearly talked my ear off about how her and Quinn were going out tonight and wanted to know if we would join. I of course disagreed instantly only to have Brittany basically snatch my phone out of my hand and tell the other girl that we would love to as long as we were going to a club and not, and I quote, 'some boring old people bar'. I was still a little hesitant because lets be honest, spending my night with drunk Faberry is so not how I want my night to go.

But then Brittany walked out of the closet wearing a skin tight royal blue dress that hugged her in all of the right places with matching pumps and straight hair, and right then I knew I was done for. So after I stared at her for lord knows how long I put on my own dress- a black one that showed the right amount of legs and cleavage of course- and then the pair of us wound up meeting Quinn and Rachel at Bembe, which was actually two blocks over from our place.

"Wow." I look around the place a little impressed. "Who knew Berry had this good of taste?"

Quinn shrugs with a smile and wraps an arm around Berry's waist. "I've always known." She places a peck on the girls cheek, causing her to blush.

I just watch with a somewhat disgusted, yet intrigued interest. I mean I knew they were talking again but did this mean they were officially back on? "Q, how about we go get the drinks while Berry and Britt find us a booth?"

"Um, sure.."

I give Brittany a kiss on the lips. "I'll be right back, babe." Quinn and I head through the crowd of people, making our way to the bar where two bartenders were currently slaving away for the customers. We find a clear space in between some drunk couple and wait on one of the workers to serve us. "So, you and Berry?" I look to my left where Quinn was leaning on the counter beside me and smirk.

She rolls her eyes with a smile. "How did I know that's why you wanted me to come with you?"

"Just spill it, Fabray."

"We're good."

I stare at her for a minute. "You're good? That's all you have to say?"

"Well yeah." She shrugs. "There's nothing else to it, really."

"You ladies look a little young to be here.." One of the bartenders- Joel according to his nametag- stated with raised eyebrows and crossed arms. "Can I see some I.D?"

Quinn and I look at each other with bored expressions and pull out our fake I.D's.

Joel studies them for a minute, looking back and forth between the cards and us before finally uncrossing his arms. "What can I help you with?"

Quinn starts off by ordering two shots of After Dark , one for her and one for me, and then orders herself and Berry some sort of Champagne Cocktail. "What about you and B?" she asks, waiting for Joel to make her drinks.

"We're good" I repeat her words from earlier with a smirk.

Joel slides a tray with Quinn's drinks on it on front of her in which I quickly snatch my shot up and down it. "What can I get for you?" He asks turning to me.

Before I can answer two hands wrap around my waist and a chin rests on my shoulder. "She'll have my usual."

Joel smiles at her and turns to make whatever 'Brittany's usual is and I turn to face her. "You two know each other?"

"Not really." she shakes her head. "We met the other night when Josh and I came here, its his brother."

"So whats Berry up to?" I change the subject, not wanting to hear any mention of Josh. I stand on my tippy toes and attempt to see over the crowd of people at the booth Rachel was sitting at while Quinn slid in beside her.

"I'm not really sure. I kinda tuned her out as soon as she said she wasn't in the mood to dance."

I let out a little chuckle and I wrap my arms around her neck, tilting my head to the side a little. "You wanna dance, B?" I ask lowly and bite my lip.

She stares at my lips and lets her hands on my hips roam down to my ass, squeezing it gently and I can't help but to inhale deeply. I feel like I haven't had her in so damn long.

Just as I go Lean in for a kiss there's a rather loud 'ahem' from behind me, and I turn to see Joel standing there looking bored with some drinks on the bar. "I only ordered one." I say, looking at the two drinks and two shots."

He just shrugs. "Yeah well, consider it on the house. You two have a good night."

I pick up one of the drinks and raise it to him as he walks off, taking a swallow. "Shit, Britt what is this?"

"Hot Buttered Rum." She gulps nearly all of it down in one swallow, placing her near empty cup back on the bar. "It's so delicious."

Barely managing to get the rest down in a single chug like she did, I exhale deeply and shake my head as I put my glass beside hers. "That's rough."

She smiles at me and hands me my shot. "Try this. It's called Absolutely Fruity"

I hesitantly take the shot and though I can feel the vodka burn my throat, I lick my lips and get a sort of watermelon aftertaste. "That wasn't half bad."

The two of us stand there for about thirty minutes and consume possibly every kind of shot the club has to offer until Brittany starts pulling at my waist and mumbling something about dancing. I immediately agree because for one, we have yet to dance together and two, have you seen her body in that dress? Or in general? When we get to the dance floor and find ourselves surrounded with other dancing bodies, I decide to take control and turn my back to Brittany so that my ass was pressing against her front. Her nails dig into my hips roughly and I can't help but to grind harder against her, bringing a hand up around her neck and craning my neck to kiss her. I don't know if it was the alcohol, the lack of sex in the past few days, or just her in general but it was by far one of the sexiest kisses we had ever shared. It was all teeth and tongue, and with her basically dry humping my ass in the middle of the club I caught every moan and sharpness of breath that was let out into my mouth.

"B.." I pant and pull away, turning to face her. Her eyes are dark with lust and I can't help but to wrap my arms around her waist and nuzzle her collarbone before sucking it gently and then roughly. "I need you so bad, Britt Britt."

"Home?"

"Home. Now."

* * *

"I can't wait, baby." I kick my pumps off as soon as we walk through the door to our apartment and start ripping my dress off as fast as I can.

"Stooooooooooooop" Quinn huffs out, holding onto Rachel. "I don wanna see you two go at it!"

"What are you doing here, Fabray?" I shout back, continuing at my dress.

"You said Rach and I could crash here! No backsies!"

"You're just as annoying as your girl, Fabgay. Get lost so Britts and me can get our mack on!"

Rachel scoffs. "What did I do?"

"Nothing just get! Go!"

They stagger off towards the guest room as fast as they can just as I manage to get my dress off and start helping Brittany with hers. As soon as we're both naked, I waste absolutely no time and start kissing her with all tongue, pushing her against the table until she's sitting on top of it and I'm between her legs, kneading her breasts with my hands.

"No foreplay.." she mumbles, shaking her head. She takes one of my hands and pushes it to her sex.

I run my hand through her slit, smiling when I feel just how wet she actually is. "Damn, B.." I slide just the tip of my index finger in her and she places her arms behind her as leverage and pushes herself forward a little trying to get more of me. "Lay back baby." As she lays back fully on the table, I climb on top of her and straddle one of her thighs, instantly grinding against it as my right hand finds her pussy yet again, smearing the wetness. I grunt and speed up my own movements, already embarrassingly close to coming. "Shit, just.." I plunge three fingers deep into her and she immediately cries out, wrapping her arms around my neck as I continue rutting against her. "You- you feel so good around my fingers, Britt.. _Oh shit..._ So tight.."

"Just for you"

"Just for me. That's right." As soon as I feel the knot in my stomach about to uncurl I use everything I have to pump my fingers harder into her causing her to cry out and raise her hips in order to meet my thrust.

"Harder!"

"Baby I don't think I can!"

"Put it another one, hurry San please.."

Doing as she says, I add in fourth finger and keep my relentless place up as she screams out my name, letting it ring around the apartment. "I'm coming.. Brittany..Oh.." I drop my head to her sweaty chest and place a soft kiss there, panting as my hips come to a stop with my fingers still buried inside of her.

"San..?"

"Mmm?"

"We just had sex on the table."

I let out an airy chuckle and pull my fingers out of her, getting off of the table. I run my fingers through my hair and help my girl off as well. "Well, we have been here for 7 months and had yet to cross it off of your bucket list, so."

She gives me a little smirk. "Does that mean we can do it on the balcony?"

"With the possibility of everyone hearing you scream my name?" I ask a little shocked, smiling. "Hells yeah."


	23. Chapter 23

**-So I have been trying to update Nightingale for the past two weeks and am absolutely stuck thanks to writers block. I'll have an update on it as soon as I can, I promise. **

**-I will be posting a One Shot in the Here Comes Forever Verse soon with Brittana and their kids being cute as hell so stay tuned for that. And for all of you Quinntana lovers, Im working on a G!P One Shot and that should be posted sometime within the next two weeks.**

**-Okay back to this story. I know a lot of you are going to think I rushed this, because lets be real its 3 AM and I sorta did. **

**I actually loved writing this chapter. Its a little shorter then they have been being, but its full of Fluff basically. All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Brittany lay on the bed panting with an arm thrown over her face, panting heavily as I kiss and lick my way up her thighs after our morning round of lovemaking. It was still early with it being around 8 AM, but when your beautiful girlfriend wakes you up practically grinding on your thigh because she was turned on, you just don't say no. _

_I kiss her lips gently as I lay above her, an elbow on either side of her head. "You taste so good." I pull back and lick my lips, causing her to blush. In any other situation I would chuckle and tease her about her cheeks turning pink so easily, but right now all I can think about is how amazing it feels to be able to still make her blush after all this time of being together. Nearly three years is a long time, especially for me, and the fact that a girl as amazing as her has dealt with me and my shit every second of the way makes my heart absolutely soar. This girl fucking deserves the world._

Quinn stares at me with her mouth agape as she sits at the counter in front of me at the diner. "Are you shitting me right now?"

"Q.."

"Santana just a few days ago you weren't ready to marry the poor girl and now you are?" She was still looking at me with a baffled expression and I just shrugged desperately. "I mean what has changed since then to make you ready all of a sudden?"

"I don't know! Okay? I woke up this morning and we made love and it just... It hit me.."

"I do _not _need a visual of that.."

"Not like that you idiot." I say rolling my eyes. Leaning forward on the counter with my elbows, I sigh before speaking softly. "Just knowing that she's put up with me and my shit for so long.. She deserves everything.." Quinn's staring at me with her eyebrows furrowed and I scoff, standing back up right. "That sounded lame as hell, just forget it-"

"No it wasn't, and I want to help you but Britt's my friend too you know.."

I tilt my head to the side. "Are you saying that I'm just gonna bail again?"

"Come on S you can't blame me for being a little skeptical." She shrugs.

I just nod slowly, knowing she's right. "I've gotta get back to work." I throw a thumb over my shoulder and give her a tight lipped smile. "Thanks for nothing, Q."

* * *

**_That Afternoon _**

I tap my chin with the pen in my hand while staring at the notepad in my other, reading over the list as I sat on the couch. As of right now Quinn was the Maid Of Honor, Rachel, Sugar, and Dani (who agreed earlier she would be more than happy to participate in my secret planning) were gonna be the bridesmaids, and Kurt the Ring Bearer.

Just as I hear the door opening I quickly take the notepad and slide it under the couch cushion, jumping up to see Brittany walking in all sweaty with her duffle bag. She sighs heavily and puts her duffle bag on the table before facing me, smiling. "They loved me." She shrugs. "I called Lacey this morning and she told me to meet her in the auditorium at NYU. I got there and she along with 3 other people told me to start dancing. No music or anything. And they actually liked me, San."

"Babe that's amazing." I engulf her in a bear hug. "We have got to celebrate."

"San.."

I pull back, shaking my head furiously. "Nope. You strip those clothes off and go run us a bath and I'll bring the bubbly." I peck her on the nose and make my way into the kitchen, pulling out our best bottle of Champagne from the cabinet above the fridge, along with two wine glasses. I quickly fill the cups each until they're more than halfway full and make my way to our bedroom and then the bathroom where Brittany was currently getting undressed as the tub slowly filled with water. I send her a quick smile and place our glasses on the tub's built in side table before joining her in removing my clothes.

"What scent do you want, San?" She asks sniffing each bottle of bubble bath sitting in the tub's basket. "I'm thinking the Pure Seduction or the Love Spell."

"Whatever you want babe." I slide my underwear off along with my shirt, leaving me completely naked. Just as Brittany squirts some of the 'Love Spell' in the tub I turn the faucets off and slowly step in the warm water, sitting and resting my back against it. Brittany follows quickly behind and nestles herself between my legs as I wrap my right arm around her waist and kiss her shoulder gently before reaching out to grab our glasses with my free hand.

"San you brought out the expensive stuff!" She exaggerates as I hand her the glass.

"It wasn't that expensive,B."

"Three hundred dollars a bottle is pretty pricey, San. You shoulda saved it for a special occasion."

I trail a series of kisses down the back of her neck and onto her shoulder, squeezing her hip gently. "Everyday with you is a special occasion." taking a swallow of my champagne, I set it back on the side table before leaning back and wrapping both arms around Brittany. "I'm so lucky to call you mine."

She cranes her neck with puckered lips in which I waste no time covering with my own in a slow, sensual kiss. "I love you." She mumbles, pecking my lips one last time.

We lay there in a comfortable silence for the longest time, every once in awhile stealing a kiss from each other but never going more than that. It felt too inappropriate to be sexual in any sort of way in that moment. "Can I ask you a question, B?" She makes a humming noise so I continue. "Are you happy here?"

She shrugs. "It's a lot more crowded then Lima, and the people are little rude. Like when I asked that guy sitting outside on 42nd street if he needed some money for food and spit at me."

"No. .I mean here in the penthouse? Like would you maybe want to live here forever or would you rather get our own place?"

She sits up just enough to look at me. "Why? Are you considering us staying here?"

"Well papi and mami have it completely paid for, you know? Not to mention its fucking gorgeous. But I'm not making a decision without you of course."

"What about that whole speech about you not wanting to live off of them?" She furrows her eyebrows.

"It's not like im not making my own money." I shrug. "We could stay here..." I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her back into my again, kissing the behind her ear, "and plan the wedding.."

"Wait a minute." she instantly scoots forward and faces me completely with furrowed eyebrows. I swallow nervously as her eyes roam all over my face. "What are you..You called the engagement off..?"

My heart is beating a mile a minute and I honestly feel like I'm going to pass out as I focus my gaze to my hands in front of me. "I didn't um.. I didn't think I was ready?" I dare to look up and see blue eyes staring back at me like Quinn was when I mentioned this whole situation to her. I sigh heavily and take pale hands into my own, pleading. "Look." I say softly. "I don't care that we're teenagers. I don't care that I work in a diner as a waitress. I don't care if we have to use money from my parents to get married. Because for the last two, almost three years you have been the best thing in my life and the thought of ever losing you absolutely terrifies me. I wouldn't be able to make it without you, B. And I know calling the engagement off was _such _a dick move but if you give me the chance and say yes..again.. I promise I will prove that I _am _ready. I'm ready to make you my wife, B. Just say yes and we can do it next week." By the time I get done talking I'm basically panting with a lump in my throat, while Brittany stares at me with somewhat wide eyes glazed over with tears.

She takes a shaky breath and visibly swallows. "Santana..."

* * *

**Im gonna leave it up to you guys. Should Brittany say yes or no for right now? Review and let me know**

**Fave/follow.**


	24. Chapter 24

**-So how about Naya's big news?! So happy for her and Ryan. Major congrats on Little Dorsey! **

**-Also the wedding episode was EVERYTHING. I still cant stop watching it.**

**-Back to the story. All mistakes are mine.**

**P.S. for any Quinntana, g!p readers out there- make sure to check out my one shot I just posted called 'Heavy'. **

**ENJOY!**

"We're actually doing this." I breathe out, smiling in the mirror and looking over myself. Mami stood behind me, fixing my hair for the umpteenth time that evening making sure all was well. I honestly think she was more nervous than me. I twist around in my chair and smile softly at her, wrapping a hand around each of her wrists to pause her movements. "Mami. Breathe."

"I'm sorry, mija. It's not everyday I get to watch my baby girl get married." She sighs and takes a seat in the chair next to me, still facing me. "Are you nervous?"

I shake my head. I wasn't necessarily nervous, but anxious. After Brittany had agreed to marry me, again, I went ahead and called everyone explaining that Brittany and I wanted to get married the very next week. Everyone immediately got to work with Quinn booking the venue, Dani and Rachel taking care of entertainment, and Kurt managed to handle the details after we decided to let Quinn hold the wedding bands instead of him being the bearer. Our parents flew down as soon as they heard and helped with last minute stuff, final fittings and what not. Now here we are st Jazz at Lincoln Center, me and the love of my life about to tie the knot. It's a rather big place for the amount of people we have attending but it was the place Brittany wanted out of the choices available. So here we are.

"Its time." She smiles softly at me and stands up as I do the same, grabbing the yellow bouquet of flowers. The two of us look at each other for a good minute just smiling before we slowly make our way out of the room and into the main area, heading to the stage where the Minister is talking to some elderly lady sitting at a piano. As mami gives my hand a squeeze and takes a seat at one of the many tables in front with Papi and Mrs. Pierce I step onto the stage and stand in the center with Quinn and Rachel to my right and Dani and Sugar to my left. As the piano keys start ringing throughout the place, I break my gaze away from their excited faces and snap my head up where Brittany and Brent were walking arm in arm towards us.

_Holy shit_.

She looked _beautiful. _I mean sure I went with her to pick her dress out, but I never actually got to see her in it. And now that she's walking towards me with her award winning smile ready to give me her hand in marriage in a dress that hugs her body perfectly, I'm pretty sure my breathing has stopped completely. It's not until she's standing in front of me with her identical bouquet and steps onto the stage with the help of Brent that I snap out of my daze. I hand my bouquet to Sugar while Brittany hands her's to Dani, and the two of us face each other linking hands while the Minister stands behind us.

"Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Brittany and Santana in marriage. Through their time together, they have come to realize that their personal dreams, hopes, and goals are more attainable and more meaningful through the combined effort and mutual support provided in love, commitment, and family; and so they have decided to live together as wife and wife." He looks between the two of us with a comforting smile and continues, "Santana, Brittany.. today you choose each other before your family and friends, to begin your life together. For all the tomorrows that follow, you will choose each other over and again, in the privacy of your hearts. Let your love and friendship guide you, as you learn and grow together. Experience the wonders of the world, even as patience and wisdom calm the restless nature. Through your partnership, triumph over the challenges in your path. Through the comfort of loving arms, may you always find a safe place to call home."

Brittany nods and squeezes my hands lovingly.

"And now the vows."

I take a deep breath and let out an airy chuckle. "I'm not really sure where to start." I say looking into blue eyes. "I remember being so nervous about coming up with my vow to you because I've never really been good at explaining or talking about my feelings and didn't want to make a fool out of myself, but it was like right when I sat on the bed with that notebook in my hand it hit me. The last three years you have been my best friend, mentor, playmate, confidant and my greatest challenge. But most importantly, you are the love of my life and you make me happier than I could ever imagine and more loved than I ever thought possible... You have made me a better I am truly blessed to be a part of your life, which as of today becomes our life together. You know me better than anyone else in this world and somehow still you manage to love me. You are my best friend and one true love. There is still a part of me today that cannot believe that I'm the one who gets to marry you.." My throat tightened towards the end due to the undeniable emotions coursing through the atmosphere, and I didn't dare bother to release Brittany's hands to wipe the tears that had slipped down my face.

The minister turned towards her. "Brittany."

"Santana." she took a deep, shaky breath, staring at me with blue eyes glazed over with unshed tears. "I knew you were something special the moment we met. Like every relationship, we have had our problems, but from every problem we grew. With every problem we learned what it was going to take to make this relationship last and I couldn't be any happier." She shakes her head slightly. "I don't know how anyone could go through life without experiencing the cycle of love we have shared through the years. You have been a great girlfriend, an even better best friend, and now you'll be the greatest wife I can ask for. I can't wait to love and cherish you for the rest of our lives."

"Do you Santana, take Brittany to be your lawfully wedded wife, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?"

I nod and take a deep breath smiling all the while. "I do."

He turns to Brittany. "Do you Brittany, take Santana to be your partner in life and sharing your path; equal in love, a mirror for your true self, promising to honor and cherish, through good times and bad, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"And now the rings." He steps back allowing room for Quinn as she steps over to Brittany and I with the rings. I take the wedding band and slip it on her finger with the engagement ring and bring it to my lips, kissing it. She smiles bashfully at me and does the same to me., linking our hands back together. Quinn steps back in her previous position as the minister steps forward once again. He's smiling big with his hands clasped in front of him. "And now, by the power vested in me by the State of New York, I hereby pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss the bride."

While everyone erupts into cheers, I cup Brittany's cheeks and pull her lips into mine for a rather long, chaste kiss.

* * *

During the reception, which consisted of drunk karaoke and different nationalities of food, I'd managed to slip away and change into a dark green casual dress that mami had picked out insisting that it wasn't too slutty. Whenever I made my way back into the main area, Rachel and Kurt were singing some pop rendition of a Carrie Underwood song while a crowd of people were dancing on the floor including Brittany who was dancing with her parents. I just smiled at the scene and made my way to the table where Papi was sitting. "Where's mami?" I asked taking seat beside him."

"Went back for seconds." He chuckled. "You know her. Loves her Italian food."

I let out a chuckle and focus my gaze back on my wife - _wow that feels good to say- _watching as her Brent spun both her and Susan around causing the three of them to break out in a fit of giggles.

"The ceremony was beautiful Santanita." Papi leans forward and scoots his chair closer to mine in order for me to hear better. When I look at him he's staring at me with all the love in the world and maybe even some unshed tears. "I know I wasn't home much throughout your younger years but I want you to know that im so very proud of you and the woman you're becoming." He covers my hand with his own. "And I know you don't like when your mother and I send money and what not, but that's our job. We're gonna take care of you _and _Brittany for as long as we can. You're our baby girls."

"Thank you, papi."

"En cualquier momento la niña(anytime baby girl)" He wraps and arm around me, hugging me close to him.

"Sorry to interrupt.." Brittany walks up shyly, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "I was wondering if I could dance with San?"

I smile and give papi a kiss on the cheek before standing up and linking my hand with Brittany's as the two of us make our way to the floor. I wrap my arms around her neck and pale arms go around my waist as the familiar tune of Songbird starts playing, causing me to look down and smile. "You love this song don't you?" I ask still smiling and looking up at Brittany.

"I figured it would be appreciate for the situation."

"Apparently so.." I say looking around and seeing every couple on the floor slow dancing. Quinn and Berry, Mami and Papi, Susan and Brent, Kurt and.. Sebastian? I'd be sure to question that later. Right now I was having my first dance with Brittany as my wife and that's all that mattered. I feel her arms tighten around my waist to the point of where she's almost hugging me.

"I'm so happy to be a Lopez." she whispers. She kisses my neck so softly that I barely feel it. "I can't wait to spend forever with you."

I smile adoringly at her as I pull back and trace the outline of her jaw with my finger. "Yeah?"

She nods.

"Well, _Mrs. Lopez_" I say causing her to chuckle shyly and look down. I cup her chin and tilt her head back up, placing a kiss on her lips. "I can't wait to spend forever with you either."


	25. Chapter 25

**So, I totally forgot to mention that the last chapter of this was in fact the last chapter.. I may add in an epilogue but as of right now I'm working on a few other things. I've really enjoyed writing this story and you guys have been beyond amazing with your kind reviews and what not, so thank you so much for even taking the time to read it.**

******* I just started on A brittana fanfic called 'Two Pieces' and the first chapter is up now if you would like to check it out. It's rated M for a reason, just a head's up if you're not into that sorta reading.**

*** for you Quinntana shippers, make sure to check out my one shot called 'Heavy' **

**Once again thank you guys so much for all of your feedback. Much appreciated **


End file.
